


Loving From A Far

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grey's Anatomy Fusion, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Break Up, Emotions, Engagement, Friendship, Future, Grey's Anatomy References, Hurt Jughead Jones, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Multi, Old Friends, Pain, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Betty Cooper burnt her bridges with Riverdale when her phone rang with that dreadful lollipop ring tone ruining her life forever. Ruining her family, her friendships but most important her relationship. Now on a flight back home to her home town 15 years later.~You're invited to Antoinette Topaz and Forsythe Pendleton Jones III Wedding. ~The only reason why she's coming home is due to the fact that he'd asked to. What will happen when he says I do to another woman whilst Betty is still grieving their loved lost? Why the only reason she ended things and isolated herself was to save her loved ones.





	1. Chapter 1

Betty Cooper hates her home town Riverdale. She has ever since her ring tone started to blast through her bedroom and play lollipop. She has ever since those stupid black mail calls from the black hood.

She had distanced herself from all the people she cared about. That was over 15 years ago. Now she's a doctor at a learning hospital in Seattle. She's been living in Seattle ever since she left Riverdale for college.

What she wasn't expecting to be doing anytime soon was flying back to her own home town where everyone she knew except her family hated her existence. What hurt even more is the reason why?

The only person who didn't give up on her was her ex boyfriend Jughead Jones. Not an ex by choice but by black mail yet no one but her and a select group of people knew that. Even though they departed on such horrendous terms they started their friendship from the beginning after a month of not talking to each other.

So now she's on the plane with a wedding invitation in her hands. Everyone around her might of thought she's going home for a funeral not a wedding as tears escape her eyes.

~You're invited to Antoinette Topaz and Forsythe Pendleton Jones III wedding~

As she sits in the middle of her two best friends Arizona and April she silently cried. Betty knew she couldn't go back home alone and face what she's about to face. So she brought her cavalry with her.

The plane landed on the terminal. As everyone got up to leave Betty stayed seated in her seat and gazed out the window waiting. She was preparing herself for being back in her home town.

"You ready Betty?" April asked.

"As I'll ever be." She said as she got up out her seat and started heading towards the exit.

As they got their luggage from baggage claim she looked around the airport. Nothing much has changed since she left all those years ago.

She showed the girls the way out and started headed to the five season. They all decided to share a room. They got one with three beds in. It was meant to be for a family of course.

As they got settled in their was a knock on the door. Betty was the one to answer it. As she opened up the door slightly so there still was a barrier to her and the person on the other side of the door. As she opened the door she saw her old lover who still held the key to her heart standing on the opposite side of the door.

"Juggie!" Betty said happily.

"Hey there Juliet, nurse of duty." He teased. 

"You did not?" Betty said. 

"He just did." The girls shouted from behind. 

"I did." He smirked a boyish smile. 

"I'm a doctor you jerk. A surgeon to be exact." Betty shot back. 

"I know that." He said pulling her into a friendly hug. 

Betty was on her tiptoes as they hugged. She held him tight in her embrace, inhaling his scent and trying not to cry. She still loved him and missed him so much. As Jughead stepped away from the hug Betty quickly wiped the tears away. 

"Who would have thought Betty Cooper would be a doctor instead of a journalist." He teased. 

"No one. I didn't even know myself. But Juggie why are you here?" She asked. 

"To see my favourite grooms men and to say your coming to my stag party tonight. I know what your like Betts. You're friends are welcome too." Jughead told her. 

"I'll see." She said. 

"Its an opinion bar." 

"She'll be there." April shouted. Betty shot her a stern look. But Arizona and April mouthed open bar. We're going. 

"Pretty please Betts. I'll be the only loner in a corner. Please for me. It's my wedding." He pleaded. 

"You'll be at the food table." She corrected him. 

"Guilty as charged. You know me so well." 

"Is Archie and Kevin going to be there?" She asked sceptical. 

"Yes they are my friends. Look I know you guys haven't solved the issue from high school but please for me." He begged. 

"Jug you don't get it. They all hate me. You should hate me. I hate myself. I hate Riverdale. The only fucking reason why I'm back is because you asked me to. That's the only fucking reason. Then again I probably would have declined but your getting married. For some known reason want your ex at your wedding. "

"Because we're still friends. We worked hard still to be friends. We were friends before we got together. Please I want both of my best friends with me on my big day." He told her. 

That's the thing. She doesn't want to be there. She doesn't want to watch the man she loves getting married to someone else but her. She doesn't want to be apart of the groomsmen. She wanted to be the bride that's all dressed in white. The girl that's walking down the ile to meet him at the alter. Yet she isn't. She's the girl that's watching him give himself to another woman that isn't her. 

"Will you shut up if I say yes?"

"Yes."

"Fine I'll go. What time at the wrym?"She asked. 

"Seven." He told her before leaving. 

Just as Jughead left Betty face planted the bed and screamed into the pillow. She was screwed. She didn't know how she was going to cope this weekend.

"Betty he's gorgeous." Arizona said.

"I know." She whispered.

"He can go in the Mc'something gang. So we have Mc'dreamy and Mc'steamy . We need a new one." April said.

"Mc'sexy" Arizona offered.

"It can do for now." April said.

"Can we just focus? He gets married this weekend. I still fucking love him and I'm meant to watch them be all lovey dovey. Fuck my life. I should have gone with Alex to that conference." Betty said in frustration.

"Let's just get ready. Show him what he's been missing." Arizona said. "It's only half five anyway. So we have time."

It was around half six when all of the girls were ready. Betty wore tailed black pants that fit her nicely and was stylish with a big black belt in the middle and paired it with a cream jumper and her black boots. 

Before she knew it she was walking out the door heading to Jughead Jones stag party the day before his wedding. As she wondered the streets of Riverdale good and bad memories filtered into her mind just as she reached the wyth wyrm. 

As soon as she stepped through the doors of the bar she once knew like the back of her hand. She saw all eyes on her. Betty took a deep breath before walking in further. 

April and Arizona saw and knew what Betty needed. She needed a drink and one fast. As they walked towards the bar Betty saw Archie giving her deaths stares. If looked could kill she'd be dead on the floor in seconds. 

Betty sat on a bar stool in front of the bar. April and Arizona sat beside her. The guy behind the bar looked familiar. She didn't quit recognises who it was until he turned around. 

"Sweet pea?"

"Betty Cooper aren't you a site for sore eyes." He joked. "What can I get ya?" 

"Something strong. A whisky neat." 

"You sure Coop." Sweet pea asked. 

"If I have to sit through Jugs stag do which Archie planned. Yes definitely. I only came because he wanted me to and I can't say no to him. Now Pea I swear to god if you don't give me that fucking drink I'll climb over the counter top and pour it myself." 

" I love bitchy Betty. "April said.

" Agreed. She's sassy. "Arizona laughed.

Sweet pea poured her a whisky pit and handed it to her." Tell me Cooper what so you think about you're ex getting married and not to you?"Sweet pea asked.

" I say if we're talking about that you should just give me the whole fucking bottle. "Betty said dryly.

"Well sorry mini Cooper my shifts up I can finally enjoy my mates stag." Sweet pea said as he walked around the bar.

"I guess you don't want to know then." She said downing the drink.

"I'll see you later Cooper."

"Bye pea." Betty said.

Just as Sweet pea left Toni came through the door. She was like a magnetic towards Jughead. The way she looked at him. The way he looked at her. The way he did all those years ago with her. The second time she glanced back over their shoving each other tongues down their throats.

"Can we get another round?"Betty asked.

" Sure thing Betty. "Fp Jones said.

" Fp? "

" Yep it's me. I missed you sunshine. "He said as he poured her another drink.

" You're the only one then. I don't even want to be here. I hate this fucking town. I can't be here with that going on. "Betty pointed towards Jughead and Toni.

Fp gave Betty a soft apologetic look." Their engaged Betty. They get married tomorrow. "Is all he offered.

" I know but it's his stag. "She said downing another drink.

" I know but you know what he's like. "

" Yeah I do. "She said with a faint smile.

"Why don't you want to be here?" Fp asked.

"I'll need another drink to answer that." Betty told him.

"You sure about that?" Fp asked.

"Yes I'm sure I know my limits. I am a doctor."

"Just checking. I don't want you to end up like I did." Fp told her.

"I appreciate that but I'm celebrating my ex who is also my best friend is getting married tomorrow."

Fp poured her another drink out. She took a sip before starting to explain why she didn't want to be here. "Everyone here hates me. Expect from Jug, even then that was a process to get there. The only reason why I'm here is because he asked me to. I don't want to watch him get married. I'm being selfish I know. I know I hurt him. I know I'm a bitch. But if everyone know why I had to do it. They wouldn't be treating me like this would they? No. It's a pile of fucking shit this town. Now Jugs getting married and I'm the one standing next to him watching him getting married. When I want to be up there walking towards him. "She said as she finished her drink.

" You still love my boy don't you?"

"Haven't stopped." She whispered.

"All those years you could have said something now it's too late."

"So you think our love is better then keeping your son alive because I don't." Betty was a little bit tipsy. When she was drunk she speaks the truth and has no filter on her mouth.

"Betty what are you talking about?" Fp asked.

"I sacrificed everything to keep the people I love safe and alive. This is how they treat me. I'm happy he's moved on I am but god I love him. I can't stop. Trust me I've tried. I needed to hurt them a little and isolate myself away from them so their safe. Look they've safe. But when can I be happy? "She asked tearing up.

" Betty what are you talking about? Your not making any sense. "Fp told her.

" The black hood or should I say my father was blackmailing me. Made me push everyone away or he'd kill them. I thought long and hard about being a selfish bitch and ignoring him but then I got a finger in the post. I had to keep him safe. So I wouldn't walk in to the abandoned house to find Jugs beads body. "

"Betty are you saving what I think you're saying?" He asked her.

"Yes but what can I do now. He's happy and engaged. I mean look how happy he looks."

"Oh Betty you should have told him." Fp said.

"Can I have another drink?"

"I think I should cut you off." Fp said.

"Doesn't matter. I'll just go." Betty said jumping off the seat and walking to the door but she couldn't keep up straight.

Jughead saw Betty drunk out of her mind. He ran over to her to pick her up before she fell. Betty landed in his hands. She looked up at him and glanced towards his lips.

"My Knight in a crown beanie."She whispered.

"You leaving already?" He asked.

"Yep I'm walking to my room. Because no one wants me here except from you and your dad. I'm not staying here watching you play tonsil tennis with biker chic because it hurts too much. So excuse me."

"Betty your drunk. Let me take you back. I'm not letting you go home alone." He told her.

"No Forsythe go to your fiance. No one's bothered with me for 15 fucking years. So please don't let me stop you know."

"Betty your drunk. I care let me take you to the five seasons." He repeated.

"Jug please like you said. I'm drunk. Go back to your picture perfect relationship and I'll go back to the shit show I call my life. I'll see you tomorrow at your wedding." She said tearing up.

Betty managed to pull herself away from his hands. April and Arizona were there to help her. Arizona wasn't drunk out the three of them so she was taking care of them.

" Its okay. I've got her. Go back to your fiancé. She didn't mean what she said. She's drunk." Meridith said as she walked them out the bar.

Once they got back to the five seasons Arizona got the two girls on to the double bed. They got an incoming call from a colleague Mark.

" How's your trip going? "He asked.

"I'm drunk in a double bed with my friends instead of having the guy I love in it with me because he's getting married tomorrow. What do you think?"Betty sarcastically said.

" I think you need to move on."

"I tried remember." She shot back.

"Mark you should see the way they look at her. It's like the way April looks at Jackson." Arizona said.

"Wow then it must be love." He said.

"Do you want the same advice I gave Jackson?" He asked her. Betty just nodded her head. "If you love someone you tell them. Even if your scared it's not the right thing, even if you're scared it will cause problems, even if you're scared it will burn your life to the ground. You say it and you say it loud."

"Thanks Mark." Betty said.

"So how hot is he on the Mc'something scale ?" Mark asked.

"Mc'sexy." April and Arizona said in unison. 

"Wow. He must be good looking if he's meeting me and Derek on the scale." He joked. 

"He's gotten even more good looking. I mean how?" Betty asked. 

"I don't know but I'm gay and he could turn me straight." Arizona said. 

"Tomorrow is going to be awful. How am I meant to sit there and watch him get married?" She asked. 

"Simple, you don't." Mark said. 

"But... I can't hurt him again." Betty whispered.

"You did that to protect him. Just explain everything. Go get your man."He said before he ended the call.

Betty laid in bed thinking about it. She thought about long and hard about it. She wants him back but she couldn't destroy his happiness again, could she?


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Betty Cooper woke up with a killer head ache. She was physically aching from the head all the way down to her stomach. She never drank drinks that much. She knows her limits. She swears she's staying away from alcohol today. She says that but it depends on how much it hurts seeing the happy couple dance their first dance.

The alarm went of which just pierced right through her. She groggily swiped dismissed and got up. It was only six in the morning but Betty needed to make a stop at the hospital where she use to volunteer. She was in hope that they'd give her a banana bag to rehydrate her and sober her up. So she isn't a hung over mess. The pros and cons of being a hung over bitch is that bonus she probably won't remember the ceremony. Cons she won't remember the ceremony. That was a pro and con in it self. Con she'll disappoint Jughead. She doesn't want that.

Her old mentor Nurse Suzy set her one up. Suzy was so unbelievable proud of her. She watched her from being a volunteer in junior high to graduating medical school. Betty had invited her mother but she was too busy doing what ever the hell the farm was doing at the time. She still currently is and dating Edgar pulling herself deeper into the works. Suzy became her second mum in Riverdale whilst she was there. I'm all fairness even after she left Riverdale to go to college, uni then medical. Now she's in Seattle where Meridith became her mum figure. They both came from dark and twisty pasts. They understood each other.

So it's now seven in the morning when she is needing to set off to meet Jughead to get ready. They're having breakfast at Pops before heading back to the trailer. Toni got the luck of the draw and had their apartment yo get ready in. 

Betty walked into Pops and saw the boys waiting for her in the corner booth. She felt awkward walking over to them. She knew exactly why. Seeing them sitting in the booth all together wasn't a foreign feeling but the foreign was that she's now sitting with them. 

As they all ate Betty sat there and slightly ate. She was really wishing to be back home where she wasn't hated. Being back home in Seattle at work with her now family. Mark would be flirting with everyone due to his flirtatious behaviour. Alex would be acting like a jerk but that's only until you've broken down his walls. Meridith and Derek would be with them too. Jackson would join them and sit next to them. Then April would sit on his lap sometimes. Arizona and Callow would be sat next to each other stealing glances off of each other. Everyone would be joking and laughing or even be talking about work. She wished to be there and not in a booth at Pops which was her old safe place but not anymore. 

Soon they got back to the trailer and started to get ready. Betty felt a divide. She went in to Fp's room to get ready. Whilst she was getting ready she rung Mark who was with everyone back home. 

"You not hung over Coop?" He asked her. 

"Banana bag." She told him. 

"Where's my girl?" Callow asked. 

"And mine." Jackson added. 

"Probably still sleeping. Then they'll be exploring my home town before we go back home in two days." 

"You don't look very happy?" Alex said. 

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Evil Spawn." Betty said. 

"We taught her well." Christina smirked. 

"Remember what I said Betty. If not I'm always here." Marked winked. 

"Go flirt with the nurses Mark. You could help Alex spread STDs to the nurses." Betty slightly joked. 

"Bitchy Cooper is the best." Christina teased. 

"Betty just don't get hurt. All of us here know the truth. You don't have to be there if it's too much. Come home back to us and we can shout, scream and then dance it out." Meridith said. 

"I've been trying not to get hurt but it's Riverdale. So there's that." 

Jughead came in whilst she was on the phone. "Hey Betty, I need help with my tie. Would you mind?" He asked. 

"No problem Jug." She told him. 

Jughead glanced over to her phone. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were on the phone." He told her. 

"Oh it's the guys from work." 

"Hey Coop. I'm not just someone." Marked winked. 

"Boyfriend?" Jughead asked. 

That's when Betty and everyone on the other side on the phone started to laugh. "What's so funny?" He asked. 

"Mark is a good friend that's all. He is a flirty bastard and is still pinning for Lexi." Betty told Jughead as she did his tie. "Guys I'm going to go. I'll tell the girls to ring you. I'll message them before we set off." Betty told them before hanging up. 

"So..." He said sheerly. 

"Juggie I have something to give you." She said passing him the box. "I said I would give you it on graduation but well...you know." She said as Jughead opened it. 

As he opened the box up he saw cuff links. They had crowns engraved on them with his initials engraved in to the back of them. He glanced back up to her. 

"Betty I love them thank you." 

"Its something new and old." She smiled. "Also an apology for my drunken ass last night. About what ever I said last night let's just forget about it." She told him. 

"Its okay. Also you keeping some tradition Betts. " He smirked. 

"No Jug it's not. I know how you feel about being drunk. I'm sorry I really hope I didn't ruin your night." She told him. "Also maybe just a little. Also your eyes are blue so you've got something blue, old and new. Now all you need is something borrowed." 

"You didn't. Maybe I'll get something borrowed off my dad. " He said as he left her to finish getting ready. 

Before Betty knew it she was ready and on the way to Sweet Water River to watch the man she loved get married. As soon as they got there the guest were arriving. Ten minutes later all the guests arrived and were seated. Now all they were waiting for is the bride.

Betty felt sick to her stomach. How could she be apart of his special day if she wanted to be the one walking down to marry him. How could see watch him slip a ring on her finger? How could she watch them say their vows? The answer was she couldn't but she had to for him.

Betty was so deep in her own thoughts she hadn't noticed Toni arrived. The start of the music startled her out of her thoughts and back into reality. As she looked down at the ile she saw how beautiful and happy Toni looked and she only wished it was her and not Toni there.

Toni's brides made walked behind her in purple as her grandfather walked her down the ile. The beautifully lace ivy dress she was fit her curves perfectly. Her smile was as bright as can be. Betty glanced up at Jughead and saw him wearing a matching smile. That only made Betty's smile more fake and her heart hurt more.

Once Toni made it to the alter both the bridesmaids and the groomsmen were told to sit down so the couple were just left standing with the priest.

"We're gathered here today to witness the marriage of Forsythe Pendleton Jones III and Antoinette Topaz. Jughead's and Toni's closest friends and family are here today to bare witness to their union. Will you promise to love and support their marriage in all the days to come. If so please respond we will. "The priest spoke.

There was a full echo of we will after he asked that but Betty couldn't speak the words out her mouth. She tried in her mind but it felt too filthy to let it come out her mouth as she knew it was a lie. It didn't matter if she tried to support them she knew she could never fully really support them.

"I've known you two for quit some time. I'm happy to be here doing this for you." The priest told everyone.

Betty was sat in her chair going over all the possibilities of what could have been with her Jughead. She thought about what they could have had. She thought about their love. She thought about the truth of why they broke up. She thought about the years they've been apart and finally she thought about what Mark told her last night.

That's when Betty stood up causing the priest to speak up. She was about to say something but quickly backed down and sat back down.

"Jughead and Toni I've know you two for quit some time." He repeated.

In that instinct she stood back up and took a deep breath before blowing up her whole life. "I love you Juggie." She told him. Everyone turned to look at her in totally and utter shock.

"I have never stopped loving you." She carried on.

"Go away!" Toni shouted. "You're ruining our day."

"No let me finish. You all hate me for this and that's okay. You've hated me since high school but non of you know the truth." She carried on speaking.

"Betty what are you talking about?" Jughead asked.

"I broke up to protect you. To save your life. I love you Jughead Jones. I know you can never forgive me. I know that but I couldn't sit here and not tell you. Its always been you Juggie. I'm sorry Juggie. I'll go and never look back. I won't even set foot in Riverdale again. Starting from now and you tell me to walk away, I will and I won't look back because there's nothing holding me back anymore. I want to tell you the truth but I don't know if I can. So tell me to go Jughead if you don't love me anymore and I will. "She said tearing up ruining her make up.

Jughead looked at her then looked back to Toni standing next to him."Tell her Juggie!" Toni said.

Betty's heart broke even more when she heard Toni called him that. That was her nickname for him. He would call her Betts whilst she'd call him Juggie. Jughead looked at Betty again and back to Toni.

"I'm sorry..." Jughead said. "Betty I'm sorry. Just go I... I don't love you anymore." He lied.

Betty nodded as she was fully crying now. "Goodbye Jughead." She ran towards the door of the church but stumbled on her heels. She kicked off her heels and picked them up and carried on running.

As soon as she got out the church she turned back and saw through the window that the ceremony began again. Betty was sobbing her eyes out as she run the girls.

"B what's wrong?"April asked.

" Pack our bags and meet me at the airport. "She cried.

" We're on it. "Arizona told her.

"I'm never listening to Mark again. I swear to god I'm going to kill him." Betty sobbed.

"What happened?"She asked.

" I stopped the wedding. I told him I still loved him. But... But.. He told me... He didn't love me anymore and to go. "She whispered.

" Oh honey! Let's get you home. "April said.

" We'll be there soon. "Arizona told her.

April and Arizona packed up their luggage as fast as they could and handed their hotel key back in. They caught a taxi to the airport and saw Betty ordering three tickets back home to Seattle.

Once they were bored on the plane Betty sat and cried on both Arizona and April's shoulder. "What was I even thinking. I knew this would happen but I was being selfish. I shouldn't have come back to Riverdale." She whispered.

"Its okay Betty. We've all been there. Trust us." April spoke to her in a calm tone.

Betty was exhausted as she cried all her energy out. She slept for most of the flight. Now the flight has landed in rainy Seattle. Betty thought it was perfect the weather was representing her mood. Just perfect she thought.

Arizona and April decided to go straight home. However, Betty decided to stop by the hospital before going home. She went to the attending room and found Mark with Meridith.

"Your advice fucking sucks. I made a total fool of myself. All because I took your fucking advice." She shouted at Mark.

"Hey it isn't my fault that boy of yours can't see what he's missing."

"He isn't my boy you ass. He's nothing to me anymore. I think I destroyed our friendship again." Betty yelled.

"Betty calm down. Go home Zozo misses her auntie. We'll rant and dance it out when I'm home yeah?" Betty nodded. "Mark can give some good advice sometimes. It doesn't mean you have to listen to it." Meridith told her.

"I know that but Mere I needed to tell him I loved him. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't. I haven't told him because I kept pushing it away and putting it off because I had the power to keep him safe and alive. I didn't want anyone killing the man I loved. "Betty broke down in tears again.

Over the years Betty grew to hate the world and the people in it. She couldn't help it. What she witnessed in life made her view things differently. Meridith understood that and with that Betty began to hate hugs from people. She had major trust issues. However like Betty Meridith did too.

Meridith stood up and pulled her in for a hug. Betty gave in to her and hugged her crying on her shoulder. "We're your people. I'm your person. April and Arizona are your person. We're your family. We won't hurt you. We love you." Meridith told her.

"I know." Betty whispered.

"We're dancing it out now." Meridith said as Christina came in.

"What are we dancing out?" She asked.

"Betty's home. She took Mark advice it didn't go well. She's hurting so we dance it out. Come on start moving." Meridith said to both of them. "You too Mark." Meridith said as she played a song on her phone.

Everyone on the room started to dance. They let the beat of the rhythm flow through their body. They let the music surround their senses and just dance. Once the music stopped Betty collapsed on the couch with the rest of them. She instantly felt better. She was still an emotional mess but just happy to be back home. Home had changed from a place to a person back to a place.

She let her mind drift back to Jughead. How he'd be doing his first dance with her as a married couple. How Toni was now his home and Betty hand been abandoned like an abandoned house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading Loving From A Far. I hope you're enjoying it so far. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. I would love to know your opinions so far. 
> 
> You can find me at @hbiccjsblog on tumblr


	3. 3

Two months it's been since she'd let her world explode by saying three simple words. I love you. Those words that once changed her life before and now changed her life again only in the opposite way. 

Two months of her trying to give her heart away to another stranger. Two months since she hasn't been home to her home town Riverdale. Two months since she saw all her old friends and family. Two months since she left her self be vulnerable again about her past. 

Now she is working her shift in the pit. A rain storm had hit them. It's just been an utter down pour of rain. The accidents have been rolling in. Betty Cooper was on trauma surgeon. She chose that speciality a year ago. She loved the rush it gave her and the feeling of saving a life. She went through all the steps to get to being here a resident at Grey's Sloan Memorial hospital. 

"Its raining cats and dogs out there." Callie said as she shook her umbrella as she just arrived. 

"Its pretty bad. We've already got a flooding in the pit." Betty said. "I've just moved a patient upstairs." 

"Its going to be a good day for outho". Callow joked. 

"More like a non stop day for me." Betty smiled. Betty pager went off it was a 9-1-1 emergency down to the pit. Betty said goodbye to Callie and made her way down to the pit. 

As she went down to the pit she saw crash patients come in. Meridith, Christina and Derek were all hands on deck. 

"Where do you want me?" She asked them. 

"The weather is bringing in a lot of patients were ever you are needed go." Meridith told her. 

Betty headed with Mark as he was working on an incoming patient. The patient who had just come in was a burn victim from a car crash due to the weather. 

"How you feeling Coop?" He asked her. 

"Its been a good day. Well you know what I mean. I feel a storm brewing though." Betty said. "And not the storm outside. Its just a feeling." She added. 

"I'm this job there's always that feeling." 

"True." She smiled. 

Betty finished up helping Mark as she got pulled in to a surgery. She scrubbed in and began to help Miranda. 

__________

Back in Riverdale Jughead was on a plane with Kevin. For the past two months Jughead has been confused. He was still in love with Betty Cooper but he didn't realise that until he married Toni. 

Now he's sat next to Kevin on the plane a bag of nerves. "Penny for your thoughts?" Kevin asked. 

"She is going to hate me. Toni thinks we're on serpent business. Ever since my wedding I've been confused."

"Jug she loves you. It looks like she has always loved you. I miss my friend too. She's changed and I don't know why. She changed in high school." Kevin told him.

"But I don't even know why I'm going. I mean I told her I didn't love her. I married someone else. I... I'm an idiot." Jughead brushed his fingers through his hair.

"We'll find out when we get there." He told him.

The plane ride was rough through the plane ride. Most of the plane ride was spent with the seat belt. The landing was rough and bumpy. Its the worst landing that Jughead has ever experienced.

Getting through and out Seattle airport was just as bad as getting through New Yorks airport where he went to college. As soon as they got out of the airport, they flagged a taxi. Jughead got dropped off at the hospital as Kevin went to the hotel room. 

As Jughead went to ask for Dr Cooper they said she was in the pit today. Jughead headed to go find her. His heart was pounding in his chest. He was worried and nervous to see her after what happened the last time he saw her. 

Jughead saw someone he'd recognised from the video call Betty was on. Jughead walked over to her. "Hey excuse me have you seen Elizabeth Cooper. I mean Dr Cooper?" He asked her.

"Last time I saw her was with Mark." Meridith told him. 

"Thank you Dr Grey." He said looking at her lab coat. 

Jughead headed over to the desk in the pit to ask Mark if he knew where Betty was. "Excuse me, are you Mark?" He asked him. 

"I am." 

"Have you seen Betty?" He asked. 

"Wait! Are you Jughead?" Mark asked. 

"Yeah." Mark turned around and punched him in the face. "That's for hurting our Betty. Don't dare come here thinking you can hurt her again." Mark warned him. 

Mark had busted Jughead's noise. Jughead just ended up walking away before he ended up saying something he'd regret. He knew these people here are Betty's new friends and family. He didn't want to argue with him. 

Jughead tapped a doctor's shoulder. "Excuse me, could you please help me?" As the doctor turned around he looked in to those eyes he use to fall and get lost in to them. The golden specs in her green emerald eyes. "Betty?" 

"Jughead. What happened?" She asked. 

"You have your friend Mark to thank." 

"Yeah I will thank him. It's the least you deserve. If you excuse me I have better things to be doing than patching you up. I'll get an intern to do it." She told him as she couldn't look in his eyes. 

Betty got an intern to help him out as went to go check up on her own other patients. As soon as she had done that she went out outside to catch some air. She didn't care if it was poring cats and dogs. Seeing Jughead threw her off. She was slowly but surely starting to move on. She knew she would never fully move on from him but she was learning not to let the pain consume as much as it did before. 

As she was sitting on the bench taking some time out to clear her head before getting back to work. She sat and watched as a bus was going back. What she wasn't expecting was a truck on the other side of the road to lose control of the wheel and go straight into the bus also knocking the bus over. The next moment she knew they both went up in flames. 

Her mind went straight to first responder. She ran back into the pit and shouted for all the doctors to come with her. They all heard the crash and came with her no questions asked. Jughead heard Betty shouting and got nervous. He went straight to her to see if everything was okay. He doesn't know why he did that. It's like instinct to him. He's done it ever since high school. He's never really stopped if he's been honest with himself. 

He just watched as all the nurses and doctors got as many people out as they could as they set up a triage to get them checked out. He watched as Betty brought a woman out. 

"Please... Please my daughter. Where's my daughter? Find my daughter. Let me go back. My daughters still their." The mother cried as Betty escorted her inside the building. 

"Please Miss I promise you that I will do everything in my power to find your daughter. But what's in your best interest at the moment is to get checked out." Betty informed the mother. 

"Please she has bright pink sparkle shoes on. She has ginger hair and blue eyes. Please find her." She begged. 

"I will. I promise." Betty said as she headed back out to help. 

Jughead saw Betty walking past her and quickly grabbed her hand. "Please Betty I need to speak to you... But first how can I help?" He asked her stepping closer to her. 

Betty pulled her hand away. She wants to ball her eyes out and cry. The man she loves is standing right in front of her. He's asking how to help, just like old times. But only it wasn't like old times as she couldn't call him hers. There's a reminder of that slipped on to his left ring finger. 

"You can go home Forsythe. I don't know why your here... I don't understand it. I took a leap and all it did was made me look like a fool... Why are you here? Are you here to rub it in my face? Are you here because you want to make me feel terrible? Well congratulations Jug you have. I tried to keep you safe. I tried to protect you and by doing that, it had consequences. One of those was watching you get married. So please Juggie for me go home! Don't make it hard. You choice her. You'll always choose her... I'm just someone you used to know... I need you to go... Please. "

" You don't mean that. Every time you asked me to leave you looked away. You couldn't look me in the eye. You don't want me to leave. I'm staying and I'm speaking to you Betty. For fuck sake please let me. "Jughead begged. 

" I tried one before but I got shot down like a turkey at Christmas. I can't be hurt like that again. Go home to your wife Jughead. You have a fucking wife. Go home to her. "Betty said before heading back to the team to help them. 

As she went to help them the hospital power went out. All the patients were panicking. Betty and the rest of her friends were working double time. As everyone was nearly out Betty spotted another person still in the bus. She went over to the part of the bus that wasn't on fire and started to remove the guy. 

"Hunt I need help!"She shouted. 

Owen Hunt ran to her to help her. The guy was stuck good in between the two chairs. Betty had already bandaged his hand arm up. That still wasn't good enough. Her friends out side the vehicle were getting nervous. They could see how bad the fire was getting. It started due to an oil leak that they couldn't find yet. 

"Someone needs to tell them to get out. The fire is getting bigger. We're swamped." Callie said. 

"Where are the meds?" April asked. 

"We can't access them with out the electricity. I've been trying." Miranda told them. 

"Never mind that. I've got two open wounded fractures. Do you want to get on that Bailey?"Miranda looked at the patient then back up to Callie." We need pain meds. Let me try a different way. "She told her. 

Meanwhile back in the bus. They had done all they could without moving him. Now they needed to move him. They just had to figure out how. Betty quickly glanced around before she came up with an idea.

" If we can move these two chairs and lift her up we can get him out of here."She suggested.

Hint agreed with her. Then on the count of three they pushed the chair away from him with all their strength as the other person pulled they guy away. They managed to move him out.

" My leg!... I can't move it. "He winced in pain.

" Stay calm for us. "Betty told him as she looked for a less painful way out. 

Betty saw the window above their head then a metal bar on the floor. Hunt gave her a nod for her to carry on." Cover yourself especially your eyes. "She warned him as she smashed the window open. 

They lifted the guy out from the window. As soon they were out of the bus they had him on a gurney and escorted into the building for further treatment. As both Betty and Hunt were walking away from the bus Betty saw a random pink shoe laying on the floor. She remembers the conversation with worried mother. 

Betty headed back to the bus and found an opening. She laid in her stomach and flashed her flashlight to see a little girl all alone by herself worried and scared. 

"Hi..." She spoke softly. The little girl didn't sat anything. "I like your shoes. They remind me of some I had your age." Betty carried on talking to the little girl. "I bet you can run super fast in those. Maybe as fast as wonder women. How about we have a race? All you had to do is reach for my hand?" Betty explained as she reached her hand out to the little girl. 

Jughead was still at the hospital. He was watching it all unfold. He was scared to leave with out talking to Betty. He was scared to think the conversation they just had might have been their last. Jughead hadn't seen her since she went in to save that guy they'd just bought back. He was extremely nervous. He couldn't sit back anymore. 

Jughead ran up to where most of Betty's friends were. "Where's Betty?" He shouted almost crying. 

"Right behind us." Hunt told him. 

"No she's not." 

Callie, Owen, April and Jackson all looked up to try see if they could find her. "Can anyone see her? Wait is that her behind the bus?" Callie asked. 

Everyone looked up and saw her behind the bus. They all screamed her name. "Betty!" They yelled. 

Jughead saw how dangerous it was getting, he couldn't just leave her there. He couldn't fanon the thought of her dying. He needed to speak to her. Needed to clear the air between them. Jughead walked closer and closer towards the bus when someone pulled him away. 

"What are you doing?" He shouted. 

"You can't go any further. It's too dangerous." Jackson told him. 

"But I can't leave her. You don't understand. You have to let me help her please. I can't wait here and watch her die out there. I... I love her." Jughead told him. 

As soon as he told him that everyone saw a flash of bright light. The bus had exploded. He couldn't believe he'd just watched that happen. He watched his best friend. The love of his life died right before his eyes. 

" Betty! "He cried." Noooo! This can't be happening. Please Betts come back to us. "He yelled. 

All anyone could see was a cloud of fog and smoke. No one could see a damn thing through it. It started to clear up faintly and you could see a figure of a person. 

Betty walked through the smoke and the fog with the little girl by her side as she carried her in. Betty didn't care she had everyone staring at her. She needed to get this scared little girl to her mother. Betty walked and ignored everyone calling her name. She found the mother and handed the daughter over. 

The mother crying in tears of relief thanked her. "Thank you...thank you so much." She cried. 

Betty just nodded and smiled. "You're welcome." She said as she walked away leaving the pair alone. 

Betty walked back to the hospital trying to her hold herself together. Callie ran in after her to check her up. She sat her on the hospital bed whilst she did her check up. 

"Are you okay Betts?" She asked. 

"Please don't call me that. It's just that he called me that. I try so hard to keep myself together. But today just summed up how my life is. A car crash." She cried. 

"Honey come on its not. Today's just been a really bad day. But I swear to god if you do anything like that again I might kill you. Plus Sofia needs her auntie B." Callie told her. 

"The guy that was near you and asking about me. That was him." Betty whispered. "He's been wanting to speak to me all day but I've been avoiding."

"So you decide to run into a burning bus." She teased.

Jughead walked into her room angry, upset and annoyed all into one. "You could have died...You could have died." He kept repeating. "Why did you do that Betts?"

"Because Jughead my life has little meaning. So if I can make a difference to people's life with out destroying them I'm going to do it." She told him.

"That's not true." He told her. "You're life has meaning. You're an amazing friend, girlfriend and surgeon. Your life has meaning. You don't destroy everything. So don't you dare say that. You are not meant to die on me Betty Cooper! Not after what we've been through."

"What we've been through? No you don't get to say that. You don't know what I've been through. Not in Riverdale and certainly not here. So get out!" She yelled.

"You don't mean that. Please Betty just speak to me." Jughead pleaded.

"I mean it Jug. I'm a changed woman. I'm not the girl you fell in love with in high school. I'm a bitter cold woman. Now please go home to your wife."

"No!" He stubbornly said.

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave or I'll ring security to escort you out." Callie told him.

"Fine but Betts I'm staying. Until you speak to me. I'll be in the waiting area." He told her as he left.

Betty got all checked up. She had a sling on her arm. Callie told her to rest up for a few hours then do like work for a few days. As she laid their thinking to herself she saw someone open up the curtain to her section. When the person stepped closer she it was Jughead.

"Don't! What ever that is bugging you, keep it to yourself. I've already been put through the ringer. I can't have another especially a blast from the past."

"How about an old friend then?" He asked.

"Ha that's funny. After all that I've done to ruin your life you still don't think I have." She scoffed to herself.

"That's because Betty you saved me when we met and we were dating. I was the loner weirdo from the wrong side of the tracks. Unlovable... But you showed me other wise." He told her.

"Now look at you..." She said tearing up. "Married to another woman." She said letting a tear escape her eyes.

Jughead walked further towards her. He left about a couple inches of space. He carefully and gently lifted his hand up against her face to wipe the tear away.

"But I'm here and not at home with her. I... I want you Betty. I want you Betty Cooper."

"Juggie," She whispered.

"No Betts let me speak. Something happened back then. Some big that you won't tell any of us. Something that you went through alone. I wasn't there to help you through it. Like you were there to help me through everything. I regret that every day. We were meant to be partners. I let you down. "He told her.

" No Jug! I hurt you. I was unfair to you. But I had no choice. "She cried as he sat down on her bed.

"Listen to me please Betty..." He pleaded. "When that bus exploded. I thought I'd lost you. I thought I'd lost you completely this time. I thought you was dead. You're whole life flashed before my eyes. All I saw was a family we've created and what could have been... I thought you were gone." He said as tears fell down his face.

" You're married Juggie. "She whispered.

" I know. But I spoke to my dad after my wedding. He told me you weren't telling me something. What is it Betty?"He asked.

"I can't tell you. If you want to stay alive or if you still want me to be alive." She whispered.

"Please Betty I need to know... I need to know before I make this decision." He pleaded.

"I can't Jug." She whispered.

Jughead gently held her hand that wasn't in the sling and pressed gently circles to her skin. "Please Betty! It's been over 15 years now. You owe me an explanation." He told her.

"If I tell you this and you die because if me I will never forgive myself."

"I promise you that I won't."He told her.

"I was getting blackmail calls from the black hood. I needed to cut you and everyone I cared about out my life. I cut everyone out one by one. But I couldn't cut you out. I kept putting it off and off until I couldn't anymore."She started to explain.

Jughead squeezed her hands when he could tell it was getting too much fie her to recall." I got a parcel through the post it was a cows heart. There was a note with it. I can remember every single word written on the piece of card. It read 'Cut the one who holds the key to your heart out your life before I the next time it's his heart in a box. Last chance or he dies.' So that's what I did."

" You went through all of that with out anyone by your side. "He whispered.

" Then I figured out who the black hood was. My father. After that things got worst. Polly joined a cult and managed to get my mum to join. My mum sent me to the sisters. Everyone in town hated me. As soon as college came I took the first chance to get out of that town. Your wedding was the first time I set foot in that town for over 15 years. "She explained.

" That's why you weren't at school. "He whispered."I should have known something was wrong. I should have known."

"I never stopped loving you Jug. I don't think I can. Trust me I tried. What I did at your wedding filled of people that hate me was terrifying. I've been through some shit. Then you said the worst thing that I could have imagined. But I knew it was going to happen. "She whispered.

" Its hard to stop loving you too. I guess at first Toni was someone to try make me forget you. I grew to love her slightly but I convinced what me and her had is the best I was going to get since you. I convinced myself that I loved her. "

"What are you saying Jug?" She asked.

"That I'm hopelessly madly in love with you and I've never stopped. I just convinced myself I loved Toni when in fact were just friends with benefits." Jughead finally admitted it to himself.

"But you're married." She whispered.

"She loves Cheryl more. I think we just stayed together for the serpents." He admitted.

"That doesn't change the fact that you're married."

Jughead leans in almost as if he's going to kisses her but stops. "I love you Betty Cooper. I'm an idiot. But I want you Betts. Its always been you. You're my Nacy Drew, my Juliet, my love, my beloved and my everything. I love you." He said closing the gap and kissing her.

The kiss was long, lustful and passionate. This was their first kiss in over a decade and it still felt the same as their kisses back then. It reminded Betty of their last kiss they shared in pops diner. Betty couldn't help but smile into the kiss. The kiss was like coming up for fresh air. Once they pulled away neither of them opened up their eyes until they were apart again. 

"That was a bad idea." She whispered. 

"Why?" 

"Because... Because I want you so badly but you're married." She whispered. 

"Not for long. I want you Betty Cooper. If you don't want me here tell me to go and I'll never bother you again." He offered. 

"You know I can't do that. I can't tell you to go." She whispered.

"Then I stay and we'll figure everything out. I'm not letting you go again Betty. Not this time. So if you'll have me and are willing to rebuild what we lost I'm yours." He said as he placed circles on her hand.

He was also trying to see if her scars are still there. To see if she still did hurt her self. Betty knew what he was doing and pulled her hand away.

" I don't do that anymore. My hands are all clear. I have amazing friends and people to talk to here. I left that habit along time ago."

"That's good." He smiled faintly.

"Juggie you're married." She said again.

"Betts please I love you. Let's see where this takes us again. I love you and I want you Betty." He told her again.

"But Toni!"

"Will understand. Please baby."

"You called me baby. You haven't called me that in years." She whispered.

"Oh... I'm sorry if it made you feel uncomfortable." 

"It didn't." She reassured him. 

"Please Betty I love you and want to make you happy. Let me try." He whispered. 

"Okay." She whispered. 

"Just like that?" He asked. 

"Just like that. I'm going to be selfish for once in my life. Because love is about choice and I've had that ripped away from me for so long. Because I miss my home. I'm sick of home being four walls. I miss my home having two eyes and a heart beat. I miss you Juggie so much it hurts. "She admitted. 

Jughead joins her on the bed but this time he's laying down next to her. Betty carefully moves up to lean her body next to his. As they were laying like that it reminded her of a time back in high school. Betty fell asleep on his chest just like old times. However Betty knew this was only just the beginning of a long road to rediscovering themselves and their relationship together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading Loving From A Far. I hope you're enjoying it so far. Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader.
> 
> You can find me at @hbiccjsblog on tumblr


	4. 4

The following day Betty didn't have work. She decided to meet Jughead at her house. They needed to talk properly. Even though they said they were going to give them another try they needed to speak. A lot was left unsaid that needed to be said.

Betty helped Derek and Meridith to drip of Zola at school whilst they took Bailey and Ellis to play school. Betty dropped Zola off with a big hug and a kiss on the cheek before she heads of back home. 

Now she's at home quickly tidying the place up before Jughead arrives. She is so fully prepared to go to Joe's bar after or break into Meridith's emergency vodka. She could tell that even though they talked little about it, today is going to be a full on screaming match. 

Before she knew it their was a prominent knock on the door making Betty aware that he's waiting just outside. She quickly sent Mark and April a message to serve damage control after. 

Betty put her hands and her waist and took a few deep breaths. Amelia taught her it. Its the super hero pose its meant to make you feel more empowered even though you feel terrified about what's to happen.

Betty went to answer the door. She opened the door to him wearing his South Side Serpent jacket. She looked him up and down breathing in how good looking he is and still was. Betty shut the door as he walked in to the living room.

"You have a nice home." He told her.

"Its not mine. I live her with Meridith, Derek and the kids. I've always lived her with Mere. It was like a frat house at one point. Everyone has lived in this house at point in their careers." She explained.

"Oh, I thought you'd might have a place of your own."

"Not yet but I'm currently looking for one. A flat has opened up in the apartment building Callie, Arizona and Mark live in. I put an application in for that. I'm just waiting to see if I get it."Betty told him.

"That's good."He whispered.

Betty knew their was a lot on his mind. He went to very short, straight to the point answers when there was something on his mind.

" What's on your mind Jug? "She asked.

"I could have helped you Betty! I had the serpents. You were my girlfriend I could have protected you. Like I promised. I promised to keep you safe but I never did that." Jughead eyes began to water.

"How fitting right? You promised to keep me safe on the South side. When it all came crashing down on us. You choice the South side. But I still loved you because I knew they were your family."

"That wasn't it and you knew that! I had no choice to move to South side high. My dad was in jail. I couldn't stop at Archie's any more. I had no fucking choice Betty!" He yelled.

"Don't you think I know that. But it doesn't hurt any less. You were there with them when I needed you. My whole life was falling apart. I needed the one person I could trust. What happened to I'm here for you Betty. I support you and I love you. What happened to your so much stronger than all the white noise. Instead all it was that I'm not one of your projects. Oh wait how about this one my favourite. We're living on borrowed time. What happened to me and you Jug?"Betty had tears escaping her eyes whilst she was trying to stay strong.

"Betty that's not fair. You knew I tried. I was trying so hard to balance my new obligations with the South side and the ones on the North."

"So I was obligation!" She yelled.

"No that's not what I meant. Please Betty!"

"Clearly it is Jug. Maybe you still feel like that. Maybe your here to put the past officially in the past. All that what you told me was fucking bullshit yesterday." She screamed. 

"No Elizabeth. I don't feel like that. I fucking love you. You're the one who came to my wedding and stopped it. I'm sorry it took me so long to realise it." 

"I'm not the same girl u was back then Jughead!"She shouted. 

" I know that Betty. I understand that. "Jughead walked closer to her and held her hand. 

" Do you though? The sister changed me so much. "She whispered. 

" I wish I could have helped. I really do. You don't understand how much I regret not helping you. If I knew about it. I... Would have helped you escape. "

"No you don't get it Jug I barely got out of their alive." She scribed. "When I... I found out what happened with you and the ghoulies that broke me. I couldn't help you." She whispered. 

"I'm so sorry Betts." He whispered. 

"Don't!" She shouted. 

"Why?" He asked. 

"Because it hurts Jug! I can't do... Everything hurts." 

"Don't you think it hurt me too. When you broke up with me. It hurt so much. The look in your eyes. Your words. You walking away from me. Telling me you didn't love me anymore. That hurt." He cried. 

"Don't you think it hurt me too. I did it to keep you alive. That day broke me more than it did you." 

"You hurt me. The only way you knew you would Betty!" He shouted. 

"Because I needed you to believe it." She cried.

"Well I believed it Betty." He shouted. "You hurt me like no one else could. God I wanted to be friends again so I didn't lose you forever."

"Well you did Jughead! Because I lost myself. You married someone that wasn't me. God I want you so bad but I'm so mad at you and at myself. But fuck your like sex on legs." She sighed in frustration.

"Don't you think I lost myself too. Don't you think that when you were sorting my tie out I wish it was you wearing an engagement ring on your finger that I gave you. But life didn't work out like that. But I love you so much. God you don't know how sexy you are. "He shouted. 

" Now your trying to make me forget why I'm upset and angry. You can't come here and tell me you love me when you told me to leave. But god I still love you. "She said as she walked closer to him and looked up at him. 

"I've never stopped loving you." He said as he tilted her chin up. 

"I want to hate you but I hate myself more." She whispered. 

"Don't do that." 

"Fuck sake Jug I can't help it. Shut up. Everyone hates me in Riverdale. You're going back to Riverdale soon and leaving me." She shouted. 

"Don't blame me." 

"I'm not blaming it's just fact." She shouted. "It's fact. You'll be gone. We kissed yesterday. What the hell does that mean. You said you loved me. But yet you'll still be going home to her." 

Jughead leaned down and kissed her to cut her off. "Jug." She whispered as she carried on kissing him. Jughead picked her up and carried her to the counter. 

"I hate you." She whispered as she shoved off his jacket. 

"No you don't." He kissed her. 

"You're right. I don't but I'm mad at you." She said as he took her cardigan off. 

"I'll have to change your mind." He kissed her. 

"I doubt that. We shouldn't be doing this." She said pushing off his top. 

"I know but I can stop if you want me to?" He asked as he kissed her neck. 

"Don't... Please. " 

"Okay." He whispered as he sucked a hickey into her neck. 

"God take my bra off Jug." She ordered him. 

Jughead didn't needed to be told twice. He removed her top and unclipped her bra. He raised his hands to her breasts and stroked them. Betty moaned at the feeling. 

"You left me." He whispered. "You ran away from everyone back home." He whispered into her ear as he was undoing her pants. 

"because I died Juggie. Everything in my life employed. You weren't the one living on borrowed time. I was." She whispered into a kiss. 

They carried on kissing and Jughead managed to get her pants off of her. "What happened to us?" He whispered. 

"I want to say I don't know. But I know what happened. I outgrow Riverdale and I was trying to save you. What I don't get is how did we get here?" She asked him. 

"You showed up looking sexy as ever stopping my wedding. You told me you loved me. Things happened now we're here." He whispered as he traced his fingers up her abdomen and along her breasts teasing her. 

"No you shouldn't have shown up here looking as sexy as hell. Oh god! I missed you Juggie." She whispered a cry. 

"I missed you too so much Betts." 

"Juggie I need you. Please I need you. I know you need me too." She said grinding upon him. 

Jughead groaned at the sensation. He has missed her. He forgot how much. It's been so long. "Tell me what you wants Betts?" He asked as he pulled her closer. 

"Touch me." She smirked.

Jughead kissed her lips all the way down to the top of her lace pants. He then ripped them off her. Starting to work her with one finger, then three then his mouth until she came. It didn't take long. He was then teasing her with lazy placed circles under her boobs. He took her nipple in his mouth and sucked on it gently realising it with a pop.

"Juggie." She moaned.

"Tell me what you want baby." He whispered in her ear then bit her ear lobe.

"You. All of you. Make me come baby." She moaned.

Jughead didn't need to be told twice. He was fucking her hard and fast just how she liked it with some slight spanking. She came more than once to her climax. Then he did after, the both ride them out.

"Do you hate me now?" He whispered. 

"Maybe just a little." She said kissing him again. "Meridith is going to kill me if she found out I fucked you on her kitchen counter." She smirked. 

"It was amazing." 

"It was. I forgot how good it was. How long are you staying in town?" She asked. 

"I leave tonight." He told her as he passing her top. 

"Really? So was I just a quick fuck to you!" She shouted. 

"No! Not at all. I just have to sort out things back in Riverdale. I told you yesterday that I want you Betty Cooper. We've been through so much together let's try again. No one is in our way this time." He said as he creased her cheek. 

"That ring on your finger says other wise." She whispered. 

"Not for long. I'll be a week at most. I promise you." He said pressing a kiss to her lips. 

"Okay..."She whispered." We've been apart too long. I won't let people get in the way this time. He's dead so it's okay. "She told him. 

"I'll see you in a week." He kissed her forehead. 

"Message me most days." She whispered. 

"I will." He kissed her. 

"I love you." He told her. 

"I love you too." She said as she hugged him. 

__________

A week turned into two weeks. But two weeks turned into three weeks. Betty thought he was never coming back and he did that just hurt her. So as week three turned into week four which is a month. He's been away from her a month now with very little communication. 

Betty was rushed off her feet with work. She hadn't been feeling great or eating properly in a few months. Now Mark, her and April had just come out of a surgery. It was time for their, break so they headed to the canteen for food. 

"Is this day over yet?" Betty asked. 

"We were doing the night shift so yes it's nearly ended." April said. 

"Thank god I need my bed." Marks said. 

"You just the words put my mouth." Betty said. 

"Finally we get food." April said looking at her options. 

"Food sounds amazing when I can eat it with out wanting to throw up." 

"You still feel like that?"They asked. 

"Yeah the only thing I can eat is tomato soup." 

"Some one's pregnant." Mark joked 

"That's not funny." She told him.

"B... Last month."April reminded them.

" Oh I remember that. Our little B got some action in Mere's kitchen. I still can't believe she hasn't found out about that."Mark said.

" Fuck I'm late too."Betty said.

"Well do a pregnancy test here. We'll do it now then eat." April told her.

"Ape I'm scared." Betty whispered.

"We'll figure it out. Mark stay here order us food. We'll be back." April told her.

Betty and April found an empty food. April took Betty's blood. As they walked back towards the canteen they walked the long way so they could drop of her bloods. April put it under a Jane Doe and asked for a rush on it. 

As they got to back to the table Mark had the food ready. "So is out little B knocked up?" He asked as he began to eat.

"We won't know yet. We've asked to put a rush on her results." April said. 

"God I feel sick and nervous." She said as she dug in to her pancakes. 

"You should really eat if your knocked up. You know eating for two and all." Mark teased. 

"I would be careful Mark. I'm seriously thinking about fucking that pretty face of yours up." Betty teased. 

"You wouldn't!" 

"You and I both know I would." She smirked. 

"Yeah well we both keep each other sane. So what you gonna do? Baby mama." He teased. 

"Keep my child away from a lunatic." She joked. 

"Hey I'm an amazing uncle to Derek's kids." 

"And Ape is an amazing auntie two. They would rather have us baby sit then you. They know we won't burn down the house." Betty said. 

"You set your own kitchen on fire once and no one trusts you." 

"It was your fault. You did have a quickie in the bedroom with your old neighbour." April said. 

"The sex wasn't good that's why she moved." Betty teased. April high fived her. 

"Good one B." 

"Thanks I've been saving that one to pull out on him." 

"Damn Mere and Yang for teaching you there ways." Mark joked. "But that is a good one. Well played Cooper." 

"I've leant from the best what can I say." 

"Well I call being God father." He smiled. 

"If I am pregnant I'd think about it but Ape your definitely god mother with out a doubt." Betty told her. 

"Speaking of baby talk your lab results came back." She said checking her pager. 

They all quickly finished up eating before heading back down to the lab to pick them up. Once they picked them up they found a spare on call room. The on call rooms are where the doctors who are on shift sleep when they have a spears minute or so. They all walked in. Mark locked the door so no one could get in. 

Betty nervously pasted the room as April and Mark sat on the bed reading her results.

"So what do they say?" She asked as she nervously fiddled with her scrubs.

"The good or bad news?"April asked.

" Bad. "

" The bad news is that your going to have Mark pestering you about being God father. Good news is that your going to be an amazing mum. "April told her smile.

Betty took the test results off of them and started to read them for herself. As she looked at them she had high levels of luteinizing hormone. She is in fact pregnant.

" I'm pregnant. "She whispered." I'm pregnant!"She said again louder.

" So our we happy about this or excusing your legal right to chose? "Mark asked.

" I don't know what I feel. I need to tell him. But I'm sure as hell not going back to Riverdale. I'll guess I have to wait till he's here. But it's part me and part him. A baby is growing inside me. "

"What ever you chose were here for you." Apri told her.

"We're your people. I'm your person." Mark said.

Betty just nodded at them and started to tear up and held her stomach. "I'm pregnant." She said holding her stomach. Betty couldn't believe her luck. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what he's fully chosen but there's a thought in the back of her mind and she thinks what ever the outcome she'll go with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprised!!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading Loving From A Far. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at @hbiccjsblogon on tumblr


	5. 5

A month turned into two with more messaging. The messages made her smile. They reminded her of when they were back in high school. Every second she wasn't working she was glued to her phone.

Currently she was at work whilst messaging Jughead. He had recently just messaged her but she hadn't had a chance to check her messages due to being in and out of surgery. 

J: We need to talk x 

Betty quickly messaging him back. As she was walking to her next page. 

B:Won't be able till I finishes work at 6. 

J: okay x

Betty had a busy day. She had stopped non stop. She barley had time to eat. She knew it was bad but couldn't help it. She was forced to eat when Mark handed her food. 

Betty is currently staying at Marks till the lease falls through for the flat next to him and across from Callie and Arizona. Meridith and Derek were sad to see her go but also a relief. 

Mark and her have been car pooling to work. Today its his turn. It was a relief when she could lay down on the couch and drink her tea. 

Betty was nearly asleep on the couch when her phone started to ring. Mark was watching TV and gently shook her awake and handed her the phone. Betty saw who it was and smiled.

She sleepily accept the call. "Hi Juggie." She whispered.

"Did I wake you?" He asked.

"Yeah but it's okay." She told him. "Are you coming back tomorrow?" He added.

"I'm sorry Betty." He whispered.

"What are you saying Juggie?"

"I can't come back." He whispered.

"What why? You promised me!"Betty snapped trying not to cry.

" I know I did and I hate myself for it. But I have an obligation to my family. "

" What's that supposed to mean?"She asked tearing up.

" Toni told me last month. I didn't know how to tell you. I'm sorry Betty. I have to look out for my family. "Jughead told her.

" I understand. "She cried." I love you Jug. I'm sorry I messed everything up." But what she's really thinking is I don't understand. I'm pregnant too. I love you Jug. You promised me. I was naive to believe you. I'm pregnant too. I have half of you and me growing inside me. 

"No don't say that. I did it, not you. I'm so sorry Betty. This hurts me so much to." He cried.

Betty quickly declined the call and threw her phone across the room. "Fuck!" She screamed.

Mark came to sit next to her. He didn't know what happened all he knew was that his best friend is in pain and extremely upset. He pulled her in for a hug.

"He's not coming anymore. He's not coming back. He promised me. Toni's pregnant. He said he had an obligation. I don't want him to feel like that towards me." She sobbed.

"Its going to be okay. You'll be a fantastic mum. We'll help you." He spoke in a calm tone.

"I didn't tell him. How could I? Oh god I'm having a baby with out him." She cried.

Betty cried herself to sleep on the couch whilst Mark stroked her hair shushing her. Betty listened to his voice and fell asleep. Mark carried her to the bedroom so she could have an actual bed whilst he slept on the pull out.

Betty woke up the following day and went to go pick her phone up. As soon as she picked it back up it was surprisingly unmasked but with a flooding of messages.

A:Mark told us what happened. Spa day today its our day off.

K: I know it's weird seeing me in your notifications but Jug told me what happened. He's told me the truth. I'm sorry about how I treat you. He's extremely upset. I miss you.

Betty was tearing up reading the messages she decided to message him back.

B: It's okay Kev. I can't do this. I can't it hurts too much. I'm pregnant

Kevin quickly messaged her back in an instant.

K: A bughead baby? That's amazing.

B: No it's not. Toni is pregnant too. He chose her. He feels obliged. 

K: What really? Oh honey, I'm so sorry. Just don't push me away again. Please, I understand you want to forget Riverdale and mostly forget about him now but please. I miss my friend.

B: I promise.

Betty then checked her last message. She was totally surprised when she found out it was from Toni

T: keep away from my husband. I knew your pregnant with his child. I had someone track you since the wedding. I told him I'm pregnant before you can. Now all I need to do is get pregnant. Stay away from him.

Betty dropped her phone in shock. Mark walked in behind her. "Hey what's up?" He asked.

Betty picked up her phone and handed it to Mark. "That bitch!" He said looking at the message.

"I can't tell him. He'll think I'm lying." She cried.

"We'll figure it out. We won't let you go through this alone.

___________

Mark and everyone at Grey Sloan memorial hospital all kept their word. They helped her through out all of the pregnancy. She's now seven months along. She's had the worst pregnancy ever. She had still two months to go.

Betty was at work doing some paper work as that's the only thing she could do. She's 28 weeks pregnant. The apartment lease fell through. She had been moved in for about a month now. She had been decorating the nursery on her days off.

Things have been incredibly hard she won't lie about that. She's had an incredibly touch pregnancy. She's hobbling around the hospital.

Betty got up to go get some food from the canteen. Her cravings have been bad. They've been non stop. She had a jar of peanut in her bag and now she wanted an apple to go with it. She hated peanut butter but she's been craving it really bad along with strawberries.

As she walked into the canteen she felt an massive amount of pain and collapsed on the floor.

"Betty!" April screamed running towards her.

As soon as April carefully lifted her up and sat her on a chair her waters broke. "Apes I think my waters just broke." Betty said nervously.

"It did, your baby is on the way B! Let's get a gurney over here." She shouted.

A nurse ran a gurney over to them. They carefully put her on the gurney and rushed her to the labour ward.

"Its too early. The baby can't come yet!"Betty cried.

" Its okay, we'll keep the baby safe. "April assured her. "Someone page Robbins STAT!"

Arizona ran to the Labour ward. When Arizona arrived they already had Betty gowned up and sedation. 

"Its okay B. Everything is okay. I'm going to check how dilated you are." Arizona told her. 

Arizona checked how far along she was. She was three centimetres dilated. Betty was trying not to panic that she had gone in to labour early. 

"April stay, please!" Betty begged. "Can someone get Mark?" She asked. 

"I'll go get him." A nurse offered. 

The nurse went to go get Mark it turns out he was in the middle of a surgery. The nurse scrubbed in before she could enter the operation theatre. 

"Sloan!" 

"Yeah Olivia?"

"Betty went into labour. She's asking for you and Kepner to be there. She doesn't want to do it alone." She informed him. 

"Jaxs can you finish up? Me and April promised we'll be there for her." Mark asked. 

"Sure tell B that I'll be there as soon as I'm finished up here." Jackson told her. 

Mark quickly ran out of the operation theatre and scrubbed put as fast as he could. He kept pressing the elevator button but it was being too slow. He ran up the stairs to the labour ward. The nurses told him what room she was in. 

Mark ran in to the room to see Betty in pain and April sat next to her holding her hand. "It's okay. We're here. Your a fighter, this little nugget is a fighter." Mark said.

"I know but I'm scared." She whispered. "This little nugget is going to be fatherless. I might end up like my mother."

As soon as she said that Mere walked in. "Hey no you won't. You're an amazing auntie. You'll be a phenomenal mum. You are a kick ass woman who doesn't need a guys help." Meridith told her as she sat beside her.

"You can do this." Callie said walking in.

"You've got all of us." April reassured her.

It was a few hours later when she was fully dilated. "You're ready to push Betty. Come on push for us." Arizona told her.

Betty nodded and started to push. She has never been in that much pain ever. She thought it wouldn't be that bad. She thought she could do this.

"I can't do this." She whispered in defeat.

"No you can!"April and Callie said.

" Think about this Betty. "Mark said before continuing. " You can do this. You want this baby so bad. You'll be an amazing mother. You've always said you wanted this a family. It just came a little earlier and not how you planned. But you can do this. We're here for you. "Mark told her.

Betty began pushing with all her might. She kept pushing and pushing. It felt like hours later but in reality it was only an hour and an a half later. She is drained and tried. She is physically and mentally exhausted.

" Come on Betty one more final push!"Arizona said.

"I can't... I can't." She cried.

"No you can. One more push then your baby will be here." Arizona said.

Betty held on to Mark and April's hand as she breathed a few more times before pushing that one last time. Betty pushed with all her might and then collapsed back on to the bed when Arizona pulled the baby out.

The baby wasn't crying. Betty began to panic and cry. "Why isn't my baby crying?"She cried.

Arizona took the baby over to the incubator and began compressions and put an oxygen mask on. Arizona managed to get the baby to breath as it started to cry. She let out a breath of relief and wrapped up the baby in a blanket before passing the baby to Betty.

"Congratulations Betty! You have a beautiful baby boy." She said handing her.

Betty held her hands out so she could hold her baby boy. She looked into her little boys blue eyes and all she could see is him. He looked exactly like Jughead. He has his lushes locks and gorgeous blue eyes.

Betty presses a kiss to her baby boys head. As she looked at him she cried silently. Half were happy tears and the other half were regret that she never told him.

"Hiya little man. I'm your mummy. I love you so much. All these people in here are your family. They love you so much. I promise you that you'll never have the childhood I had." She said as she let the tears escape.

"He's adorable B." April whispered smiling.

"He is so tiny." Mark said.

"You did good Betts." Meridith smiled.

"He has your noise." Arizona said.

They all got a little cuddle before they needed to move him in to the incubator. Betty had no idea what she wanted to call her son for now he was called baby Cooper in the nursery room. Betty didn't like that at all. Everyone in her room left her alone to sleep. Betty couldn't get to sleep so she decided to message Kevin.

She detached a photo of her son to the message saying. Congratulations your an uncle. Betty got a reply back instantly.

K: He's adorable B. He looks like him :( you really should tell him. He's been asking about you. He knows we're back in touch.

B: I know I should. I have been trying. But I just can't. It hurts too much. He's premature by two months. He seems strong and fighting at the moment.

K: Just like his parents :) x

B: Ye. I'll see you soon Kev I'm exhausted. Giving birth is no walk in the park. X

K: Okay honey. Messaged me when you have thought of a baby name.

B: I have it in mind already. X

Before Betty managed to fall asleep. She told April the name of her baby boy so she could change it on the whiteboard on his incubator in the nursery. Sythe Cooper.

That day Betty brought her wonderful baby boy in to the world. Sythe Pendleton Cooper-Jones. She chose it as it was the perfect mix of both of them. They always talked about shortening Forsythe to a better baby name. So they didn't burden their child.

So at 6:00pm on a Friday night she welcomed Sythe Pendleton Cooper-Jones in to the world but with a slight problem his father didn't knew he existed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading Loving From A Far. I hope you're enjoying it so far.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at @hbiccjsblog on tumblr


	6. 6

Jughead Jones is worried about Toni. She is overdue and doesn't know what to do. He was worried about her and did the only thing he thought he could do.

He picked up the phone and called the hospital. "Hello I'm nurse Susy how can I help you?" She asked. 

"Hi Susy it's Jug." 

"Hey Jug long time no see. Well I guess that's a good thing though. No hospital visits." Susy said. 

" I'm hoping that will change soon. My wife is pregnant but is overdue by two weeks. What do we do?" He asked. 

"We need to put her into labour. What's her name? Let me search her up." 

"Antoinette Topaz or she might have changed it to Jones." Jughead told her as he heard tapping of a key pad. 

"She hasn't been in for an appointment since last year when she broke her ankle. I'm sorry Jug. However, if I were you I would speak to your wife." Susy said. 

"Thanks Susy."He said as he declined the phone call. 

Jughead was confused and mad. He lied to her. He knew she wouldn't go to Greendale hospital. So it's not making sense. Jughead did the one thing he has never done. He went through a someone's with out their permission. 

Jughead searched high and low on their apartment. He couldn't anything in the living room or their bedroom until he went into her photography room. As he went to her room he saw her cupboard closed with a lock on. That never happens so it just added to his suspicions. 

Jughead saw a Bobby pin clip on her desk on took it. He unfolded the clip and started to lock the cupboard. As soon as he opened it up a fake pregnancy belly fell out. 

Jughead picked up the fake pregnancy stomach and headed to the kitchen with his phone up to his ear on to his lawyer.

He was furious and wanted a divorce. His lawyer had drew up the divorce papers and had handed them to him an hour before Toni came home.

"Jug are you home?" She shouted as she took her jacket off.

"I'm in the kitchen love." He said trying not to sound infuriated.

Toni walked into the kitchen and just glanced at the table. She stood at the door in the kitchen shocked and stunned that he found out.

"You lied to me!" He said.

"No I didn't." She told him.

"Yes you did. You knew how much I wanted a family. You lied to me. You've been lying to me for months." He shouted tearing up.

"I lost the baby!" She lied.

"Bullshit. I rang the hospital up today. They said you haven't been in since you broke your ankle last year. Don't lie to me!"

Toni looked at how broken he looked and snapped. "Fine! I'm not pregnant but I wanted to hurt you like you hurt me fucking dear old Elizabeth." She shouted.

"Fuck you Toni. You cheated on me. You've been doing it for years with Cheryl. I still love her, I never stopped and you know that right."

"You know what Jug. She's a better lay then you. If she had a dick I would be pregnant by now. So fuck you Jughead." She shouted.

"I want a divorce! Sign the papers Toni. No ones happy!"

"You want to go play happy families with the bitch of the North and her son!"

"Son?"He questioned.

" Perfect Elizabeth is knocked up. You knocked the bitch up and left her to defend for herself. You chose fake pregnancy over real pregnancy. You're a dick Jones. "

Jughead ran upstairs to get his passport. He got his phone and his charger with his bag pack with clothed shoved into it. He walked out the door and drove his bike to the airport.

He has a son on the way he didn't know about. He left a pregnant Betty alone to get through it. He made a massive mistake.

_________

It's been two weeks since she gave birth to her baby boy. She was let out the hospital a couple of days ago after his birth and Sythe has been there ever since.

Betty had just come back from going home for a few hours. April and Mark forced her to go home get a shower and some sleep before coming back in.

Betty came up to the nursery and saw that he was awake. Sythe was a strong little boy. He has been facing some problems since he was born but every day he's proven to be getting stronger and healthier.

"Hey little man. Mummy missed you. Did uncle Mark behave himself?" Betty asked picking him up.

"He did." He said coming into the nursery.

"Thank you for keeping an eye on him whilst I got some sleep. I really needed it."

"Hey its no problem. Uncle Mark is here to baby sit anytime with Sofia. My little girl is growing up so fast. She adores Sythe." Mark said.

"I think it's adorable." Betty smiled.

"It is. What I came to say is that Arizona has some news for you." Mark informed her.

"Okay. Well I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here." Betty smiled looking down at her son.

Mark left as he got a page down to the pit. Betty sat down in the rocking chair in the nursery with Sythe pressed up towards her chest having some skin to skin contact.

" Hey little man. Hopefully soon we can go home. Mummy has your room all ready." She placed a kiss on his head.

Meanwhile back down in the pit Mark had been page. "Hey where do you want me?" Mark asked.

"That guy over there." Owen said.

Mark turned around to notice Jughead standing at the desk. Mark mentally cursed to himself and was willing himself not to punch him again. Mark knew he didn't know the truth about his wife. He looked worried and nervous.

" Before you punch me again I didn't know she was pregnant. She never told me. Toni lied she isn't pregnant. Please let me see her. I went to the house she isn't there. Please tell me where she is. I need to see her."He pleaded.

"She's going to kill me." Mark said.

"Please I'll take full responsibility. I need to see her. She's pregnant with my child" Tears escaped his eyes.

"Don't hurt her again. She can't take it. I'll show you where she is." Mark said as he began to walk.

Mark took the elevator up to the labor ward and the nursery. It was the most awkward elevator ride ever. That's saying something. He's been stuck in an Elevator with Addison and Derek when he first came to Seattle. Then again when he knocked up Callie whilst her and Arizona were on a break.

Mark stopped in front of the window looking in to the nursery where all the new born baby go until they leave the hospital. Mark pointed over to the corner of the nursery where Betty was sat in a rocking chair holding her little boy.

"Don't hurt them." Mark said.

"She gave birth. I missed it." He whispered.

"He's premature. I'll give you two some time." Mark said as he walked away.

Jughead thanked him before headed inside to the nursery. Jughead carefully walked up to her. Betty didn't notice him coming in as she was in awe of her sleeping son.

"He's adorable." Jughead said in awe.

Betty looked up from Sythe to see Jughead standing in front of her tearing up. Betty couldn't believe he was there. He shouldn't be here. He should be back in Riverdale.

"Who told you where I was?" She asked.

"Meridith told me you were at the hospital working. Then I pleaded Mark to tell me where you were. He said not to kill him." Jughead told her.

"You shouldn't be here." She whispered.

"No I should. I should have been here months ago. I'm such an idiot. I am so sorry. I know your sick of me apologising. I know I have no right to be here but Toni told me the truth." Jughead told her.

"She told you she was faking it."

"Not exactly. I found out for myself. Then I found out you are pregnant. I mean were."He said looking at his son.

" I'm sorry too. I should have told you that I was pregnant. That I gave birth over two weeks ago. That Toni threatened me."She whispered. 

" She did what?"He asked furiously. 

" Juggie shush. He's just gone to sleep. "She told him." But it doesn't matter what she did to me. I was angry and upset. In a way my mind thought you were choosing her. That I'll be an obligation as well. "

"I'm sorry. Betty you were never an obligation for me. I love you, I have never stopped. I don't deserve you. I know that but god that doesn't stop me from loving you." Jughead told her. "I asked about you. Kevin wouldn't tell me a thing. I guess now I understand why. You didn't want me to find out. You were going to raise him alone." 

"I was going to tell you I was. But I never wanted you to be in the position of picking between us. So I made the decision for you. She's been there when I haven't. You ended up marrying her. So why not give her everything I wanted with you. To be your partner in life. To have a home we can raise our family. Having children to start our family. Toni had been sending me threats all through out my pregnancy. I wasn't risking the life of our child and me. "She explained. 

" You still took that choice away from me. You know my feelings about my child not having a parent. You know how I felt, always wondering if I did something wrong. That's why my mum left. I never wanted that for my child. You took that away from me." He cried. 

" No Jug I didn't. "She sobbed tears streaming down her face." Toni took that away from us. I was going to tell you when you came back to Seattle when you sorted everything out. Then you rang me. You told me she was pregnant and you needed to end things before we started back up." 

"I know I'm foolish and unworthy of your love or our child's but please let me be a father to him. I want to be a better father than mine was." 

"You really want this? You're not going to run away. You're not going to leave him. You're going to be a father to him. Be there for him." She asked Jughead. Jughead nodded a yes. "I don't care if you're here to try sort things out between us. I don't care if you hurt me. The pain and suffering I'm use to. Hurt him and I'll chop of your dick and make you eat it. You will not fuck him up Jug. I won't fuck him up either. He's too good for that. He's too precious for this fucked up world to mess him up. "She cried. 

" I won't. Betty all I have ever wanted is a family. You and I both know that. Now you've given me one. I'm so fucking sorry I wasn't there for you. I promise you I'll make up for it." He told her. 

" I know that Juggie but high school was a long time ago. We kept trying to make us work over the past nine or eight months. You're married. I'm a workaholic."

"Betty I love you so much. I love this little man with all my heart. He looks like you by the way. Except from the hair." He smiled. 

"I love you Jug. I tried to get over you but I can't. You have hurt me. I have hurt you but yet I still want you." 

"I always want you. I love you Elizabeth Cooper and our son. Please let me prove that. I've signed the divorce papers now I'm waiting for Toni to sign the. I'll be apologising for the rest of my life." 

"Wait you're getting a divorce?" Betty asked. 

"She lied about being pregnant. She has been cheating on me for years. She lied about being pregnant so I wouldn't leave her. I was stupid to not realise she was faking it." Jughead told her. 

"I'm sorry." 

"Betts you have nothing to be sorry for. She did those things not you." He told her. As Jughead was saying that Sythe started to wake up crying. "Can I hold him?" He asked. 

"Yeah sure, sit here." She stood up and passed Sythe to him. 

Jughead sat down where Betty was sat and she sat next to him on the stool. "Hey little man. I know you don't know me. I know I'm a complete stranger to you." He choked up and needed to take a minute before carrying on. "But I'm your Daddy. I promise you that me and mummy will love you unconditionally. We'll get you everything we need. You'll always know you can trust us. We're here for you." He said as he placed a kiss on his head. 

Betty was also sat tearing up. She smiled whilst wiping away the tears. She saw how an amazing father he will be. Saw the love in his ears. " He has your noise. "He whispered as he Eskimo kissed Sythe. Gently rubbing his noise against his son. 

" Juggie, "

" Yeah? "He whispered. 

" Meet our baby boy. Sythe Pendleton Cooper-Jones. "Betty whispered. 

" You named our baby boy after me. "He smiled faintly. 

" Its tradition but I broke it slightly. He's not a Forsythe. He's just a Sythe or Sy for short. "Betty told him. 

" Betty? "

" Yeah Juggie."

"Can I kiss you?" He asked. Betty nodded and leaned up to press a soft gentle kiss to his lips. "Thank you so much. That means the world to me. Also..." He said kissing her again. "I missed doing that." 

"Jug I want you but I want to take things slow. But I want you to move in with me to help with Sy. I got that apartment, the one I was telling you about." She told him. 

"I want that too Betty."Jughead smiled as his spare hand that he wasn't holding Sythe with held her. 

Betty was smiling at him." We should put Sy back in his incubator. I need to feed him soon but I need to get something to eat. "

"But he's so tiny. I don't want to leave him." Jughead whispered. 

"You're not the only one who feels like that. Isn't he Betty?" Arizona teased as she walked in.

"He's my little boy. Don't judge me. I know what you were like with Soph." Betty said smiling.

"No judgment here. However, you might want to go home and get his pram." Arizona smiled.

"Wait you mean I can finally take our son home."

"Yeah." Arizona smiled.

"Mark finishes his shift in five he said he'll watch him for you whilst you two get his stuff."

Betty and Jughead headed back to her apartment to get the car seat and the pram. Jughead carried them down to the car. Once they were back at the hospital they got Sythe into his pram and pushed him to the car.

The car journey home was short. The pram was horrendous to put back up again. They both knew it would take time and practice. However they were both great full that they could bring their baby boy home. Betty more so than Jughead. 

As they brought Sythe in to the flat Jughead glanced around the place. He couldn't help but smile as the place just screamed Betty Cooper. It was the perfect mix between dark and light. The perfect mix of her.

"What?" Betty asked.

"Nothing." He smiled as he pushed the pram in further.

"I know you Jug." She smiled. "what is it?" She asked again.

"I'm happy. I'm home again."He smiled. " He's so little and he's ours. " He said as he picked Sythe up.

"He is ours. A spitting image of you."Betty said walking over to them and pressing a kiss to Sythe's cheek. 

" Thank you for letting be a part of his life Betty. "Jughead carried Sythe and sat down on the couch. 

"Its okay Jug. He needs to know his dad. If I do say so myself because I'm slightly biased. He has an amazing father." She said joining them. 

"He has an amazing mother." Jughead smiled. "Who's very forgiven. An amazing talented person. Who loves tremendously." 

"You suck up!" She teased as she took Sythe off of him to start feeding him. He was due his feed. 

Betty lifted her shirt off and took her bra off all with one hand as she held Sythe in the other hand. Sythe latched on faster than he had been doing.

"That's it good boy." Betty said smiling down at Sythe. 

Jughead just looked over at Betty. He was smiling such a bright and pure smile. He leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek. "What was that for?" She asked. 

"Just being you. You are a Saint Elizabeth Cooper. You're my angel." He teared up smiling. 

Jughead was so thankful towards Betty. After everything they've been through she's here letting him step up for his son. To try put things right with her. But what he's worried about is the up and down coming show down he will face with Toni to get her to sign the papers and ship his stuff over here. It's a battle he's preparing a win for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading Loving From A Far. Your love and support has been phenomenal. I absolutely adore seeing all you're thoughts on my writing.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at @hbiccjsblog on tumblr or on Instagram at @fangirl_writer_x


	7. Chapter 7

Betty and Jughead have been living together for a month now. Sythe is a little over a month old. Betty and Jughead are still taking it slow. Some of the serpents have stopped to visit Jughead and his son. Betty was back at work as she missed it. Jughead is searching for jobs but takes care of their son whilst she's working. 

Betty was working the grave yard shift. She missed Sythe so much. She was counting down the minutes until she could see her baby boy. Let's just say her shift had only just begun. 

"Where's lover boy?" Mark teased. 

"Looking after my gorgeous little boy." 

"I thought I was your gorgeous little boy." He joked. 

"You have a little something but that's Lexi's." She shot back. 

"Your funny Cooper." He said sarcastically. 

"I leant from the best marky boy. You know that." She said as she sat down behind the nurses desk.

"Yangs in for it." He pouted.

"I'm in for what McSteamy?"

"Your student has become the master." Mark said. 

"Coop what did you do?" She asked. 

"Ask him?" 

"Sloan?" 

"Do I have to?" He whined. 

"Yes!" They said in unison. 

"She basically said I had a small dick." He mumbled.

"Oh come on I said it in a better way than that." She laughed.

"Keep it up Cooper. Someone has to defleat that massive ego of his. We do it when we can." Christina teased.

"You're all horrible to me."He pouted.

" Keep pouting like that and maybe one of the single mother's will kiss your feelings better. "Betty said.

" Your right Sloan I did teach her well. "She said as she high dived her. 

Just then Betty got a 911 page to the pit. She was already down there. As she made her way to the ambulance bay a teenage girl collapsed with a bloody knife stabbed into her. 

Betty rushed towards her." I need an ultrasound machine now. A portable one. Page Grey!" As soon as she shouted those orders out everyone jumped into action. 

Less than 2 minutes later she had everything she needed. She cut her too so she could reach to the stab wound. Her abdomen was filling up with blood fast. This girl need an OR and fast. Betty didn't waste any time in rushing her down there. 

Surgery was a long and complicated one they were still down there. "Hey Cooper you coming to the charity rounders match?"Meridith asked. 

" Hell yes! It's tradition and we've got to kick those Seattle Meds ass's."Betty said. 

"You mean tradition to get tispy whilst we play." She teased. 

"It's a good job I've got plenty of beast milk in the freezer." 

"I taught you right." Meridith smiled. 

"Damn right!" She giggled. 

"Is lover boy coming?" Mark asked. 

"Who knows? I'll have to ask Jughead. It will be Sys first game." Betty smiled."He'll have to have the Jersey." She added.

That's when Mark gave Meridith a look. Betty caught on to it. "You guys are up to something." She said giving them the look.

"No we're not!"Mark said. 

" You're such a bad lier. "Betty laughed. 

" Focus on your work Cooper. "Mark said to get her off his back.

Hours later they had just closed the girl up. They were now scrubbed out checking on their other patients. They were starving. They missed their break for food due to the surgery. They sent Mark to get some food to ring it back. They were going to eat at the nurses desk in case they were needed.

He came back with all the food. They all started to dig in. "Hey I got those for me!" He pouted.

"But you only said that when I took a bite out if it."Meridith said.

"Fine but next time you owe me."

"So you know I won't drop it until you tell me what your planning." Betty said.

"That's why we don't have surprise parties for you. You're like the fucking FBI." Meridith joked.

"Need to stalk an ex or find someone. I'm your person." She giggled.

"That you are." Christina came over as she took some crisps.

"Anyway, it was actually Zola's idea. You know how that year they begged to have Jerseys like ours for the games." Meridith said.

"Yeah, I ended up going out to get them with Apes."

"Well, here!" Meridith said.

They gave Betty a gift bag. Betty opened it up to find a small baby Jersey. Betty began to tear up. "Guy's it's perfect. Thank you so much." She was beaming with the brightest of smile.

The rest of their shift was a busy one. It was filled with drucken idiots and worried parents due to their ill kids. As soon as the day shifters came Betty was more than thrilled. 

April came with a four coffee cups. "Apes please say ones for me." Betty yawned. 

"Bingo. Actually there for you four before you go." She said as she handed out the cups. 

"That's why your amazing!"Betty said hugging her. 

Betty got a taxi back home with Mark. There's no point in paying for two taxis if they live in the same apartment place. As she opened the door up to her place she saw Jughead feeding Sythe. She collapsed in exhaustion next to them. 

"Morning Sy. Have you been a good boy for daddy?" She yawned as she asked that placing a kiss to his head. 

"He has been. He's been good as gold for me." Jughead answered smiling at him. "How was work?" He asked. 

"Exhausting. Speaking of work, we do this charity rounders match each year with the other hospital. Would you want to come?" She asked him. 

"Absolutely, seeing you play ball and getting all competitive. It's hot." He teased. 

"Oh I know you find it hot. The only reason why you came to the games in high school was to see me cheer and partly support Arch."She smiled sleepily. 

________

It was the day of the match. Betty had dressed Sythe up in his Jersey. He looked absolutely adorable matching with her. Jughead came out of their room and saw her. He couldn't help but smile. 

" Hey I'm the odd one out. "He pouted. 

" Did you hear that baby? Daddy wants one. Should we tell him to go check your cot. "

Jughead just looked over at her and smiled. He headed over to the cot and found one." I should have known, shouldn't I? "He smirked as he changed tops. 

" Yes you should."Betty said as she was bouncing Sythe on her knee. 

" What should I expect then? "Jughead asked as they stepped out the door. 

"That your driving there and back. The girls sneak alcohol with us whilst we play. We have a bbq and a campfire after. The kids are Dad's responsibility tonight. The girls help if their not too drunk. The rest you'll have to wait and see." She teased as they got into the car. 

The car ride there wasn't too bad. The parking well that was a different story. Betty put Sythe in his pram and pushed him to the rest of her friends. 

" Hey guys! "Betty said as she picked up Sythe. 

" Look at how handsome he is. He's still so tiny. "Lexi said. 

" He rocks the Jersey better than you do Jaxes. "Mark teases. 

"Of course he does. He'll be our star player." Jackson said. 

"We need a group picture with the kids!" Arizona said. 

Jackson grouped up all the kids. They stood in front of the adults they all had big cheesy grin. Jughead was just at the side watching Betty in awe. He's never seen her so happy. She really has found a home here. 

"Perfect!" One of the nurses said passing Arizona her phone back. 

"I'll put it in the group chat so you can all get it."She told them.

"Gather round!" Owen shouted. 

Everyone who was playing the game this year gathered around. The kids went back to Webber. Richard was there but he was on the bench. So whilst he was on the bench he was the baby sitter. Some how Betty managed to rope Jug in to helping.

"This year we need to kick there sorry ass's. We're not losing this year. The smug looks on them last year. I know we have this stupid war vendetta. But this is still a fair match no cheating and no getting rough." 

Everyone agreed with Hunt. They did a hands in on 3...2...1" Settle Grace!"They all shouted before heading to their positions. 

Betty was batting but she wasn't up yet she was near to the end. Mark was standing before her. The game was a good game everyone was having a good time. Meridith gave Betty a swig of the flask. Betty was coming up to her bat. 

She came upto the base. She held the bat in between her knee and her shoulder. She waited for Sabrina to ball her first ball. She balled the ball. As the ball came towards Betty she imagined Toni's face. She took one large swing and hit the ball bead centre. She ran across all 4 bases before they could get the ball back home to base. 

"YES... WHOW... GO BETTS!" Jughead shouted. "That's your mummy Sy. She rocked it." 

"She's our star player." Richard said. 

"That doesn't surprise me. She gives Arch a run for his money."Jughead smiled. 

Sabrina looked over at Jughead and smirked. Her and Betty has had a rivalry since med school. They were good friends until it came down to having once last resident spot at Seattle Grace and they thought for the place. The better woman won. 

Once they changed over so now Seattle Med were now batting. She got out on purpose. She strolled over to Jughead. Betty was the baller. She was completely focused on the game and didn't notice Sabrina with Jughead. 

"Hey sweet thing!" She flirtatiously said. 

Jughead just ignored her and began to feed Sythe. "You're new to town." She said as she touching his arm. 

"Yeah I am." He said. 

"Is that your brother?" She asked. "He's adorable." 

"Actually, he's my son." Jughead smiled. 

"You're too young and handsome to be a father." She said.

"I'm not. I'm here to watch my girl play." Jughead smiled at Betty. 

"Who's your girl?" She asked. 

"Betty." 

"Oh Cooper. We go way back."She kept touching his arm. You could see that Jughead was uncomfortable. 

Mark came up behind Betty. " Man stealer at 12 o'clock."Mark told her.

" If you mean Sabrina what she's doing now? "Mark turned Betty around showing her.

" That bitch. "Betty's anger rose.

"Play on with the game. He's ignoring her." Mark said.

Betty turned back around to the batter. She was getting ready to ball when she saw Sabrina kissing Jughead. She also saw Jughead stepping away. She smiled a smug smile. She threw the ball to the batter and Callie who was the back stop cauhht the ball. That player was now out. She now had the ball.

Sabrina was still touching him. Betty tuck the ball and threw it at her. It hit her chest. She crippled down in pain. The coach on from Seattle Med started to have a go.

"That could have been her hand!"

"Hey its not my fault. He was trying to run third base. I ball missed the post and ended up there." Betty said.

"She's a surgeon!"

"Most of us here are!" Callie shouted.

"She plays at her own risk. It's sports people get hurt." Mark said.

Jughead just looked over at her and tried not to laugh. He finds it sexy when she gets protective and slightly jealous. The game played on after that confirmation. The game swiftly came to an end. 

Everyone went back to Meridith and Derek's for the after game party. Derek was on bbq duty. Arizona, Betty and April were all sat on the porch swing in the garden with Mark and Callie sat on a blanket on the floor. 

"I can't believe you did that!" Callie said. 

"Oh I can. Dark Betty is scary." Mark joked. 

"She deserves it!" Betty said smugly. 

"We're not saying she didn't." Arizona said. 

"You could have lightened up on her."April said. 

" She stuck her tongue down his throat. No I couldn't have. Can I add you've all done worse!"

They all went dead silent because she was right. Just then Jughead came over with Sythe." He's missing his mummy and so am I." Jughead said passing Sythe to her.

"Look at my monkey. So handsome." Betty smiled kissing him. 

"I know baby. I'm so handsome." Jughead tesead. 

"You have to be less so damn attractive. I saw Sabrina."Betty said. 

" I pushed her away. She was flirting too I was uncomfortable. She couldn't take a hint or no for an answer. I told her I was here to watch my girlfriend play. She completely ignored me. "Jughead explained.

" I know we all saw it. "Betty said as Jughead joined Mark and Callie on the floor. 

" She has this vendetta against her. "Mark explained. 

" No it's more than that. "Callie said." Sabrina is in love with her."

"Oh yeah,that time at Joe's and she drunkenly snogged you." April said. 

"What?" Jughead questioned. "Now I'm in a love triangle." 

"Nope. Not at all. It's always will be you." Betty smiled at him. 

"So sappy!" Mark teased. 

"Leave us. You can be worse!" Betty shot back. 

"You're a stone cold bitch Betty Cooper." Christina said as she joined them. 

Betty just laughed and carried on playing with Sythe. "She's a jealous one." Callie joked.

"Yeah she is."Jughead agreed.

"No I'm not!" She protested.

"Babe in high school you got jealous over Ethel Muggs. It wasn't my fault Cheryl did her awful party game. It was in the middle of you two and Cheryl picked her. I had to kiss her. We weren't even going out then. Me and you were only just getting close. " He said. 

"She rubbed it in my face. I wasn't going to let that happen." She said innocently.

"What did she do?" Mark asked.

"Don't say a word Jug!"Betty warned. 

" But Betts! "He pouted. 

" I'll keep you safe Jug. Please tell me. I need more black mail material. "Mark pleaded.

" Don't do it Jug. "Jackson said." I learnt the hard way. "He said looking at April.

" That he did. No sex for a two weeks wasn't it baby?"April teased. 

"Absolute torture man." Jackson said. 

"Yours will be a month Juggie." Betty warned him.

"You won't last that long either Betts. I'll risk it. It was cute anyway." Jughead said. 

"Fine." She pouted. 

"She made me work over time in the blue and gold. She even went on a date with a guy in our to make me jealous. It worked because I just happened to be at pops that night."

"You didn't?" April asked.

"Oh she did. Kevin was even there." Jughead smiled. "It was just one of the kick up the back side to kiss her and ask her out."

"So my plan worked." Betty smugly said. 

"Yeah I guess it did." He smiled about at her. 

"Oh to be a teen again." Mark said. 

"We never really left high school."Jackson said. " Think about it every at work sits with their colleagues and friends. Their own little clic of sorts. Just like high school. "He explained. 

'That's true.'They mummbed an agreement. About an hour later Betty decideds to go home. She was exhausted and just needed a bath after today. 

Once they got home Jughead ran her a bath whilst Betty put Sythe to bed. She brought the baby monitor with her. She went to the bathroom to see Jughead filled her the perfect bath. She couldn't wait to get in it and soack. 

"Is it okay?" He asked. 

"Yeah it is. Thank you." She smiled up at him and kissed him. 

"It's no problem. You played amazing today. You definitely deserve it." He kissed her again. 

"Join me." She said as she stripped her top off. 

"You sure?" 

"I have the baby monitor here. We'll be fine, plus we haven't had some alone time in awhile." She told him. 

"Because your work all the time. But I understand you save life's." He kissed her kneck. 

Betty stripped down then slipped in the bath. Jughead climbed in behind her. She leaned back on him. Jughead wrapped her in his hands. They just say their sharing kisses before they decide to get up and ready for bed. Jughead still can't believe he has all of this. He has her back in his life, a beautiful baby boy and her friends that are slowly becoming his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading Loving From A Far.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated;don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me@hbiccjblog on tumblr and on ig @fangirl_writer_x


	8. Chapter 8

Betty was currently in surgery with Arazonia and April. It's officially Sythe's first birthday. They're having a party this weekend to celebrate at Meridiths she has the biggest house and garden.

Everyone is so excited, especially the kids. They love auntie B's parties. Best parties in the hospital. Well the adults were excited for the cocktails and selection of alcohol that would be there.

It's been a rough year having Jughead go back and forth between Riverdale for serpent business. He missed Sythe's first word 'dada.' Luckily for him Betty recorded it.

"So are we ready for the party tomorrow? We all do need a break." Arizona asked.

"Definitely, me and Jaxs have been arguing. I've resorted to sleeping on the couch it's that bad. Things don't look." She sighed.

"Hey don't worry, I know how you feel. Me and Jug have been arguing for months about Riverdale." Betty said.

"How about at the party I play fairy godmother of therapy councilor and you four talk it out?" Arizona suggested.

"Thanks Ari." They both smiled.

"We'll figure this out." She told them.

_________

Betty is now stressing out. She didn't know if she had enough food. Knowing her Cooper genes she had plenty. Jughead was in the living room with Sythe. First to arrive was April and Arizona. They had just finished their shift and was meeting everyone here.

"Aren't I'm glad your here."She smiled.

"Don't worry were here." They said.

"I'm already stressed and no one's here yet." Betty sighed.

"Sit! Here." Arizona said giving her a glass of wine. "We're here to help now."

"I love you guys!" She hugged them.

"We love you too."

A little while later everyone arrived. She had all the kids in the room playing. Bailey and Sythe were playing together. As the girls played happily together. 

Mark came other to the girls as they sat with a bottle of wine in between them with the food all around them.

"Oh no what's all this! What's hone on?" He asked them.

"We deserve a break." Arizona informed him.

"Can't argue with that."

"We're arguing with partners." Betty said.

"Jaxs has been saying. Go speak to him get over it. You two love each other. As for you Miss Cooper what happened with Mc'flifty?"

"Oh so he's apart of the Mc'something clang." She teased.

"Considering he's good looking and flirts with you and only you yes. Yes he is."

"Right." She said.

"So what happened?" He asked.

"Riverdale." Is all she said.

"Oh." Mark said.

"I get he's got his dad over there and his family but I miss him." Betty pouted.

"Speak to lover boy then."

"Maybe later." She smiled.

The party was in full swing now as everyone was up dancing to what ever soundtrack on whose ever phone was playing. Betty was holding Sythe and dancing. He was giggling away. Jughead didn't dance but he was up and dancing with her. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Mark got up and got it. Kevin was already there having fun talking to glasses. The were getting along really well. Fangs was sat in the corner giving them looks. He was obviously jealous. 

As Mark got the door Betty headed to the kitchen with Kevin. "Please say you're aware that a very hot serpent is jealous over you talking to an intern." Betty smirked.

"Fangs? No we're just friends and anyway the one we have to be worried about is Pea and Ameila together. They do look like a hot trouble making couple." Kevin smiled.

"Oh please Amila can handle Pea in her sleep." She smiled. "Back to you that serpent of yours is coming over. Act natural."

Kevin just rolled her eyes at him. "How are you doing?" Kevin asked him. They're was some history between them. Betty could tell it must have happened when she was away but you could see that Fangs truly liked him.

"Truth or half assed truth?"

"Fangy you know I want the truth." Kevin said.

"It hurts seeing you flirt with that surgeon. It just proves I'm a no good piece of scum from the wrong side of the tracks."

"Fangs you know that's not true. What we had was special." Kevin smiled.

"Not special enough. I miss you so much Kevy. I love you too when you left for college it hurt but it had to be done. I know we were just hook ups then but it was more than that to me... I came to suprise you but saw you with another man kissing and I dropped the stuff on the floor and ran. "

" The flowers on the floor they were meant to be for me? "He asked.

Fangs just nodded his head." You're such an idiot. "Kevin teased.

" What excuse me? "Fangs asked in shock.

" You should have knocked on my door. I would have left him for you at a drop of a hat. I was boning practically every guy to get over you. "Kevin admitted.

Fangs couldn't believe it. He cupped Kevin's face and pulled him into a kiss. Kevin deepened the kiss exploring his mouth that he hadn't done in years before pulling away. 

Mark walked into grab a beer."Seems like your a good match maker." He teased. 

"Nope just know that Kevs liked him a very long time. Who was at the door?"She asked. 

" A serpent friend of Jug. She's holding a baby. "

Betty's heart dropped in her mouth." What hair colour? "She asked. 

" Pink why? "He asked. 

" That's Toni! "She uttered before running into the living room. 

Betty saw Toni standing there with what seems to be an 8 month old baby. The dates match up and the little girl looked like Jughead. Betty began to tear up. 

" Ameila and Meridith get the kids upstairs please." Betty said. 

Both the women could see the anger in her face. They gathered up the kids and took them upstairs. They then came back down not wanting to miss this. Alex offered to go watch the kids for them as the storm brews down stairs. 

" Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third... Did you know about this?!" She shouted. 

Jughead looked straight into his eyes. He went to hold her hand but she pulled away. "Tell me!" She shouted again as tears escaped her eyes. 

"No! This is the first I've head of it." He promised her. 

"He's right I've not been in Riverdale for my pregnancy." Toni said. 

"Shut up!" Betty was physically shaking. 

All the surgeons gathered around Betty. Arizona and April held her hands so she wouldn’t hurt herself. 

"Why now?!" 

"Well I haven't signed the divorce papers. I want to try again with him. He's the father of my child. I love him." Toni explained. 

"Mine too!" She shouted. 

"You can take a DNA test if you don't believe me." She smiled sweetly. 

"There's no need." Betty cried. "She looks exactly like him." She uttered. 

"Jug say something!" Toni yelled. 

Jughead didn't know what to do. "Why didn't you tell me T?" He asked as he walked up to his baby girl. 

"I didn't know what I wanted... But I do now... It's always been you Jug." Toni smiled. 

"What's her name?" He asked holding the baby girl. 

"Spencer Cherry Topaz." She smiled. 

Betty had officially lost it. First Riverdale had been ruined for her now Seattle. She ran upstairs to get Sythe before leaving everyone down stairs. She'd said goodbye to all the kids and messaged the hospital group chat. 

B: I'm so sorry guys I can't do this again. All the Riverdale drama follows me everywhere. Just know I love you guys and where ever me and Sythe end up know that we will always love you and call you family. You're my family I love you so much. I'm going to try get a job at a different hospital. Maybe at Catherine's hospitals. You've all been so good to me. I promise I'll keep in touch. 

Betty sent the message to the group chat as she snook out the back door leaving the keys on the kitchen side. Once she was in the car she deactivated all her social medias and started to drive. She got back to her place and quickly packed her and Sythe her bag along with their passports. 

Everyone got the notification but only Mark read it out aloud to the group. Jughead couldn't believe it. She's gone and she took their son with him. Christina secretly adored Betty. She wouldn't admit that but she did. She let anger and the mix of alcohol get the better of her.

Christina walked upto her, raised her hand and with as much force as she could slapped her. "Get the fuck out this house!" She shouted.

"This is Jugs house!" 

"This is my house!" Meridith shouted. "Get out! You two Jughead!" 

Jughead didn't allow his self to cry in front of people. In this situation he didn't care. He just lost his son and the love of his life. Jughead ran out to go to their house to see if she was still there. He was too late. 

_______

4 years later. 

Betty has been working with the Cathine Fox foundation hospital for the past couple of years. She still saw the people back from Seattle sometimes. However she misses them. Sythe is 5 years old now and is asking about his daddy each time he does Betty cries. 

Catherine Avery Fox's adores Betty but she knows how much her son and her husband webber misses her back home. Sythe has been ill for a few weeks. He would do this for the past few years. Go ill then he's okay. Betty's been worried.

So when she begged Catherine to do a full check up on him. She couldn't believe the results. Catherine didn't want to tell her alone without a support unit. Betty cornered her in her office. Catherine couldn't hold it back anymore and told her. She held her as she cried as Sythe was at school.

Betty needed to be close to her son. She rushed to the school and signed him out. She packed up their whole in from 4 years into two suitcase and got back to her car and drove. She drove all the way back to Seattle.

As she drove to Seattle she was extremely tired. As she finally got to Seattle the roads where slippy. She skidded and the car crashed into the ambulance bay of the hospital.

A bunch of doctors came out and rushed towards the car. April and Mark were in the pit they were the ones to help them. Mark was the first one to get to Betty.

"April! It's Betty!" Mark said pulling her out of the car.

Betty gained conscious again and ran back to the car. "Sythe!" She cried. "Please save him. He's got cancer." Betty cried.

"What!"

"Please just get him I need to admit him into the ward. Do the scans! I ran back when Catherine told me." She cried.

Mark quickly ran and pulled out Sythe out the car. He ran towards the hospital and hooked him up to the machines as Betty got a check up. 

Everyone gathered around Betty pulling her in for a hug. They were so glad that she was finally home. Betty just collapsed crying on April and Arizona. They pulled her in for a hug. Betty was quickly cleared and headed up to the children's ward. 

Jackson called Catherine to let her know that Betty's safe as can be. He also let Jughead know that Betty's home. Jughead never left Seattle since that day. He wished that she'd come home. Now she finally has with their son. Jughead dropped everything he was doing at work. He dropped a meeting with his publisher go see her.

Over the years Mark and Jackson have built a strong friendship despite the miss hap. He still takes care for his daughter as Toni didn't want to keep her. She just wants visits each month.

Jughead had wrote a book 5 years ago but had not published until 4 years ago. He's currently working on his second book.

Jughead met Jackson and Mark down stairs at the reception. Jughead came rushing in crying. "Where are they?" He came in panting.

"Children ward." Mark said.

"Where's Spence?" They asked.

"At school. I'll go pick her up Betty needs you." Mark said.

"Thanks."

Jughead headed to the staircase and ran upstairs. He ran up 4 flights of stairs to get to the children's war. He found her crying on the bed holding Sythe's hand. Jughead caught a lump in his throat. 

Jughead walked up to the door and knocked on the door. Betty looked up from hers sons bed and saw Jughead. She wanted to cry even more. He mouthed 'can I come in?' she just nodded letting him in.

"Betts." He whispered. 

"Juggie... He's sick... He... He!" She whispered. Jughead just pulled her in for a hug. "I hate you." 

"I know you do but I never got back with Toni. She didn't want Spencer. She couldn't take the responsibility. She only sees her once a month and we take it in turns for Christmas." He told her. 

"I don't care Forsythe, Sythe has cancer!" She shouted. 

Jughead started to tear up. His grandmother and grandfather died of cancer. He got it from his side of the family. 

"This is my fault." He cried. 

"No its not." She whispered.

Jughead sat next to her and hold his sons hand. A few minutes later he began to flat line. Betty got the paddles and started to hook it up to him. She got him stable and rushed him in for a CT. The tumor was growing bigger. He needed surgery fast.

Meridith and April were doing the surgery. She didn't trust anyone else but the people in this hospital. The hurried him through to the OR. Betty was nervously pasting the halls. She couldn't do this. Her baby boy was lying in and OR.

Betty rushed towards the stairwell and broke down. She was having an anxiety attack. She let all the emotions from 4 years out. She lost the strength she's been holding in.

Jughead was nervous he was scared and worried. He knew Betty Cooper and she wasn't right. He finally found her, he hated seeing her like that. He pulled her into his embrace.

"I can't do this Juggie... He's our little boy. He looks more and more like you each day. He asks about you and each time I cry." She admitted.

"I'm a wreck too." He whispered.

"He can't die! He's my everything. I feel like I'm in high school again where I almost you but this time it's worse."She hide her face deeper into him.

"I know." He whispered kissing her head. "How are we meant to live with ourselves if we can't help anyone else?"

"You've helped so many people. You feel helpless because of the rules about being a doctor, that you can't work on family. But the people here are family. They've become my family too. I trust them and they love him. They'll do everything in their power." He tried to reasurre her.

" He can't die. "She sniffed. 

"I know you hate me but let's go to our son. Mark's bringing Spencer for me." Jughead said. 

"We can't lose him." She whispered again. "We just can't!" 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading Loving From A Far. I love your love and support. It means so much to me.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated;don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me@hbiccjblog on tumblr and @fangirl_writer_x on ig


	9. Chapter 9

Betty had not left the hospital waiting room. She was so scared for Sythe. She can't lose him. He's her pure joy. He's her light of her life. The bundle of pure joy at each day. She paste the halls of the hospital. Arizona and April were extremely worried. 

Jughead tried to help her calm down. Nothing that he did to help her calm down worked. It broke him seeing her destroyed. He pulled her into a hug holding her close. 

"I can't lose him Jughead. He's just like you. He smiles like you and he is amazing. Jughead I feel numb." 

Jughead held her closer and touched his top of her head. "I know but I have full faith in them." He whispered. 

"I hate you but I love you." She uttered. "I am so worried I'll lose him I can't." 

"We won't." Jughead said with hope. 

A couple of hours have passed when Mark brought Spencer to Jughead. They were still at the hospital waiting for news. Spencer was four years old now and adores her father. 

"Daddy!" 

"Hey princess." He whispered hugging her close. "Are you okay, daddy?" 

"Sythe is ill." 

"My brother?"

"Yes sweetie." Jughead whispered. 

"Is this my step mummy?" She asked as she went to hug Betty. 

Betty looked up and teared up. She wanted her to be her step mum. "If Betts says that's okay." Jughead said. 

"Can I call you momma?" She asked. 

Betty just nodded as she pulled the little girl in for a hug. "Of course sweetie." Betty looked up at the little girls hair. "Your daddy can't do hair. Let me braid it." Betty smiled faintly. 

Spencer sat on her lap as she let her braid her hair. It gave her something else to think about. Jughead just smiled faintly. 

"She gets so mad at me but it's so complicated." Jughead shrugged. 

"I'll teach you when we know Sythe's okay." 

Jughead just nodded as he pulled her in for another hug. Spencer joined the hug and wiped Betty's tears away. She hated seeing people upset as it upset her. Spencer was the sweetest little girl Betty's ever met and knew Jughead did an amazing job. It just made Betty tear up more. 

"Momma will Sythey be okay?" She asked. 

"Hopefully sweetheart." Betty whispered. 

"Oh okay." 

"Do you want to see uncle Marky and Jaxs?" Jughead asked. Spencer nodded as she smiled. "Yeah, Marky needs to see my hair." Spencer smiled. "I can take her, I need to see him." Betty told him as she picked up Spencer.

Betty picked her up as they headed to the canteen. Mark was on his lunch break with Jackson. Spencer needed some food and Betty needed some coffee. They got their food and sat down on their table. 

"Marky, Jaxy!" Spencer smiled hugging them. "Spency!" They smiled back. "Momma did my hair. Do you like it?" She asked. 

"I love it! Momma normally does my hair." Mark teased. 

"Oh you wish Marky boy. You wish you could have amazing hair like us. Right, Spence?" 

"Duh Marky." Spencer giggled. 

"Ouch Spence, I thought we were friends." Mark teased. "We are but Momma's right." 

"Spence can you go up to day care with Jackson and Mark. I should get back to daddy."

"Okay. I go see Harriet, Zozo and Sofia." Spencer smiled as she took Jackson's and Mark's hand.

Betty headed back to Jughead as she broke down in Jughead’s embrace. Jughead just knelt down on the floor with him as he kissed her forehead whispering sweet nothings to reassure her. Betty just cried harder as she was a mess. 

"Betts, I know we're a mess right now but look at me. Let's go for a walk, April said there's still an hour to go in surgery." Jughead said. 

"Okay." She whispered. 

Jughead took her hand as he guided her outside. Jughead sat her down on a bench as she hugged him. She felt completely lost and numb. She couldn't mentally prepare herself for bad news. She hoped for good, she prayed for good news. It had to be good news. 

"How about you tell me about Sythe? I missed both of you." Jughead said. 

"He's amazing. He's honestly a mini you. He can read a whole book already by himself. His favourite book is cat in the hat. He loves wearing the crown beanie I knitted for him. He's seen photos of you and loves that he has the same hat has daddy." 

Jughead began to tear up. He's missed 4 years of his life and he hopes and prays that God wouldn't take their son away from them and that they could continue to watch him grow. 

"Juggie, I'm sorry I left. I ran and I'm sorry. I was scared that you would chose her. I'm always second best and I needed to make sure that Sythe was my first priority." Betty explained. 

Jughead held her closer. "It's okay Betts. You were never second best. I tried finding you but it was hard with a new born baby. I've always loved you and I've never stopped. You're a enigma Cooper."He whispered into her ear as he pressed a soft kiss to her head. 

Betty looked up at him." Can we go to the Chapel?"She asked. 

"Of course."

They headed into the Chapel. As soon as they opened the door they saw most of their friends who weren't in any surgeries were sat in the Chapel praying. Betty began crying even more. Everyone apart from Alex and Arizona who were in surgery with Sythe.

Betty knew exactly who get everyone in there. April did it for her. Jackson and Mark moved up making room for Jughead and Betty. Jughead thanked them for her as Betty couldn't form words but sobbed. 

Betty just held Jughead as she cried. "I need him to be safe Juggie." She whispered.

"How about we get a check up?" Jughead asked. 

"You know exactly what I need." Betty whispered. 

Jughead guided her to the waiting room as they saw Alex coming out. Her heart almost stopped. She ran up to him she was going to say is Sythe okay bit just cried. Jughead hugged her from behind. 

"Hey B, it's okay." Alex said. 

"Really?" 

"We got all the tumour out. We'll have to do monthly scans to keep on top of everything but your little boy is safe now." 

Betty pulled Alex in for a hug. "I could kiss you Evil Spawn." Betty whispered. "Please don't." He said.

"I won't." Betty smiled faintly.

Betty turned to Jughead and started crying happy tears. Jughead was doing the same thing. Betty hugged Jughead so tight as she leaned up and kissed him. She pulled away when she realised what she did.

"I'm so sorry." Betty whispered.

"Hey don't be, I've missed you so much." Jughead said as she leaned into kiss her gently. "Let's go see our son."He said.

Betty smiled happily as she interviewed their hands as they went to the ICU. Once they were there Betty saw Arizona she ran upto her and hugged her. As she hugged her she cried." Thank you, thank you, thank you so much. "She repeated. April saw them and joined the hug. Betty needed that as she hugged her friends. Kevin joined them and hugged her tightly.

"Go see your son." 

Betty smiled as she was drawn to Jughead's hand so they could go see Sythe together. Betty headed in first so he wouldn't be scared. He was so tiny on those massive beds. He was slowly beginning to wake up.

"Mu…Mummy?" He whispered as he slowly opened her eyes.

"Hi baby." Betty said as she laid on the bed next to him. "Sore." He uttered. "I know baby but now you will feel much better in a few weeks." Betty told him.

"Okay."

"You said we see daddy when we arrived. Is daddy here?" He whispered.

"Daddy is here." Betty smiled faintly. 

"Daddy." He whispered smiling. Jughead came by his side. "Hi buddy, I missed you." Jughead gently hugged him as he cried. 

"Are we staying mummy?" He asked.

"We are sweetie. I've missed daddy too much and our family here."

"Yay." Sythe smiled as he began to fall asleep on Jughead's chest.

Betty just watched them and began to tear up. Everybody filtered in to see him. Having everyone around her made her miss home even more. She was finally home and here to stay.

Her family was in this room. She had Spencer on her lap fast asleep too. Having everyone rally around her made her miss home. Why did she ever leave?

These people are her family. They've been her ride or die for a long time. They've always been guiding her through the whutenoises. Most importantly they saved her sons life. He's alive because of the people that saved her all those years ago. 

She finally knew this would be her home. She would have her family. She's settled there once she can do it again this time not alone but with the family she loved. Life isn't all about happy endings but carving a journey out that they accepted and was happy to apart off. 

Life was a massive learning curve. She learnt the lessons most important to her and that was the people that matters the most will stuck by you through anything and she finally understands that. 

Life isn't about happily ever after but the people you surround yourself with: with that in mind Betty Cooper was finally home. 

~The End.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic. I loved writing it. I hope you have enjoyed reading this. I would love to know what your favourite part of this fic was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for Loving From A Far.
> 
> I thought of this walking home and decided to write it. So now we're here. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at @hbiccjsblog on tumblr


End file.
